Breakeven
by purplepagoda
Summary: Daniel Wilhelmina trouble. After a little fun together on their retreat will Wilhelmina be able to deal with the consequences?
1. Gone Away

"Why is my suitcase sitting by the door?" Wilhelmina asks as she comes into her office.

"Now that you're back the company has decided to send you on a skill building retreat."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll go spend an hour listening to some guy give a boring lecture..."

"What is the skill in that?"

"Not falling asleep, and then you spend the rest of the three days being pampered."

"Ok," she agrees.

She's on the private jet, reading a magazine, waiting for take off when she hears footsteps. She looks up from her magazine and finds Daniel boarding the plane. "Oh now this should be fun," he comments.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on a retreat," he answers.

"I'm going on a retreat," she reveals.

"Great. Now I have to spend three days with you."

"This seems like a set up."

"By who Wilhelmina?"

"It reeks of Marc," she answers.

"And you reek of the souls you've sucked out of little children."

She rolls her eyes, and dials Marc.

"Marc what is going on?"

"Willie I have you on speaker."

"Why?"

"I want Betty to be able to hear too."

"Why?"

The doors close as he begins to explain. "The two of you are driving the rest of us crazy. While we do enjoy watching you be at each other's throats, it's getting old."

"So what is the purpose of this?"

"You two are going to spend three days together, with no one else," Betty informs them.

"Why?" Daniel questions.

"One of three things will happen, you'll learn to tolerate each other, you'll learn how to pretend to tolerate each other, or one, or both of you will wind up dead. Either way it's win-win for everyone."

"How is that win-win?" Daniel asks.

"Then we won't have to put up with you," Marc answers.

"We're getting ready to take off."

"Call me when you arrive," Marc tells her.

Betty giggles in the background. Marc hangs up. "This is going to be a disaster," Wilhelmina reveals.

"Let's just get through the next three days."

"How?"

"You do your thing, and I'll do mine."

When they land four hours later they realize that things may be worse than previously thought. They are ushered onto a helicopter.

"Where are we going?" Wilhelmina demands.

The pilot turns to her and answers, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't tell you that."

"Where are we now?" Daniel asks.

"In the middle of nowhere," the pilot answers.

"Well that's reassuring," Wilhelmina comments.

Twenty minutes later the pilot lands the helicopter in the middle of a field.

"Where are we?" Wilhelmina quizzes.

"We're here," he answers.

"Here? Where is here?"

"You're staying right there," the pilot points at a cabin a hundred and fifty yards away.

"You can't leave us here."

"I'm just following orders," the pilot answers.

They grab their bags and step out of the helicopter. They move out of the way, and the helicopter leaves them in the middle of a field.

"Come on," Daniel grabs his bag and starts moving toward the cabin.

She drags her suitcase along behind her. "I'm definitely wearing the wrong shoes for this adventure."

"Don't drag your bag," he insists.

"What do you want me to do with it? Leave it here?"

He rolls his eyes, and picks up the bag. She follows behind him. When they reach the cabin he sits down the bag and looks at the door.

"Are you going to use your mind to open it?"

"We don't have a key."

She pushes past him and turns the knob, opening the door. "Daniel we're in the middle of nowhere. There is no reason to lock the door," she reminds him. He walks in the door, and sits the bags down.

"What if there is no electric?" he questions.

"Try the light switch," she suggests.

He flips the switch, and the lights flicker on.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

"I wonder what Betty packed in my suitcase."

Wilhelmina ignores him she pulls out her phone and starts moving around the living room.

"No service," she wails.

"Guess we're stuck her for the next three days."

"Lovely."

"What did Marc pack in your suitcase?"

"Good question," she lays the suitcase down and unzips it. On the top of the pile of clothes she finds a note.

"There is food in the fridge. There plenty of alcohol. There are bears in the woods, so don't venture too far. There is hot water, and a hot tub on the deck. No T.V., no internet, no cell phone service. Enjoy." she reads.

"So nice of him to write you a note."

"I bet your mommy packed you one too," she taunts.

He rolls his eyes at her and unzips his suitcase. He too finds a note. He reads it to her, "Daniel there are board games in the closet. Have fun, don't kill her. Don't get killed. Love Betty."

"If I had cell phone service I would call Marc and tell him that he's fired."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Lay here and die."

"They said that there are booze in the kitchen."

"I'll get us drinks."

"Just bring the bottle."

She makes her way into the next room, which just happens to be the kitchen. He looks through her suitcase as she gets the alcohol.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"We get a choice?" he hollers.

"There is very little food in here," she answers.

"What do you mean?"

"There's lots of alcohol."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

"Tequila."

"Is that it?"

"Surprise me," he answers.

She returns with several bottles and two plastic cups.

"No drinking glasses?"

"Nope."

She sits the tequila, champagne and wine on the coffee table along with the cups.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see what Marc packed you."

"What did he pack me?" she questions as she makes a second trip to the kitchen.

"Sneakers, socks, jeans, a hoodie."

"Ew," she sighs as she comes back into the living room. She adds a bottle of Jack, a two liter of coca-cola, ice, orange juice, and straws.

"They know us well," he admits.

"You know I used to bartend part time."

"What? You were a bartender?" Daniel quizzes.

"I had to pay the bills somehow."

"I never knew that."

She pours him a drink, and he joins her on the couch.

"Bring that over here, I want to go through it," she demands.

He grabs the suitcase and sits it on the couch, between them. "Socks? Sweatpants? Who does he think I am?"

"I think he's trying to look out for you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your apparel isn't exactly appropriate for the wilderness."

"Shut up and drink," she insists.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He continues digging through her suitcase.

"He packed you a bathing suit."

"The bedrooms must be upstairs."

"We should go check it out."

She follows him up the stairs. There are two doors. He opens the first to reveal a bathroom.

"It's not horrible."

"If you don't mind the gigantic spider in the corner," Daniels points out.

"It's the size of a newborn baby,"she grimaces at the site of the fury black spider.

The move on to the next room. He pulls open the door and finds a bedroom with one queen sized bed. "Was there a bedroom downstairs?" she questions.

"I don't think so," he answers.

They hurry back down the stairs. They open all the doors, only to reveal a small bathroom, and a closet full of games and blankets.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

"This is a nightmare," she comments.

"I don't think we've had enough to drink."

"I would agree with that statement."


	2. I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You

Hours later they find themselves in the hot tub, just as the sun is setting, after playing every board game in the closet, and finishing of a bottle and a half of alcohol. As they sit in the hot tub they sip their drinks.

"At least the view is nice," he points out.

"The sunset is pretty," she admits.

"So what are we going to do for the next two days?"

"Drink," she answers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Connor."

"Yes," she answers.

"Good for you."

"Good for me? I'm in love with an embezzling, con artist who is currently incarcerated."

"But you've got somebody."

"Don't start whining about Molly, because I will have to drown you."

"I'm not. I'm happy for you."

"You must be really drunk."

"I'm getting there," he admits.

"You should let your hair down..."

She cuts him off, "I don't want to get it wet."

"No, I mean it figuratively. You should let your hair down every once in a while. Just chill out."

"Oh."

"Do you think that I should turn the jets on?"

"Absolutely," she answers.

"There we go."

"At least there is a hot tub."

"Yeah. It's relaxing."

He stares at her. "You should wipe that stupid look of your face," she tells him.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"Were there any guns inside?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I'd really like for you to shoot me."

"I'm sure that we can find something to do."

"Like what? We've played every game known to man."

"No we haven't."

"What haven't we played?" she asks.

"Poker."

"We played poker after scrabble, and before monopoly."

"We didn't play strip poker."

"You want to play stip poker? You really think that I'm going to agree to that?"

"Why not? You don't have anything better to do."

"Fine," she agrees.

They go in and get dried off. They change back into their clothes from earlier in the day. Within forty five minutes they're both sitting in their underwear.

"Play," she tells him.

This doesn't register with him.

"Daniel flip up the next card, and stop looking at my boobs."

His eyes move from her chest to her face, and he flips up the final card. She shakes her head, and reveals her cards. Daniel reveals him.

"I win," he smiles.

"I'm not playing anymore," she tells him.

"Spoil sport."

"I'm not taking anything else off in front of you."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

"Are you afraid that I'll find you so irresistible that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you?"

"It's cold in here," she gets up and wanders over to the thermostat. "Do you want more do drink?"

"Wilhelmina do you always have to be such a controlling bitch?"

"It's who I am," she answers.

"Whatever," he throws the cards on the floor.

"And you're a petulant child," she tells him.

"At least people aren't afraid of me," he tells her.

"Only because you're a chicken."

"I am not. Take it back."

"Or what? What are you going to do? You're afraid to do anything. Why else do you think you need me around? You're too afraid to run your own company. Or maybe you're just incompetent."

"I'm not incompetent."

"Really?"

"When we get back you can start looking for a new job, and I'll run the company on my own."

"If you want to run Meade into the ground go ahead."

"Don't act like you're better than me."

"I am better than you. I can do my job."

"You're certainly not qualified."

"I beg your pardon."

"Wilhelmina we all know how you go your job."

"At least I wasn't born into it."

"No you just screwed your way into it."

"Think what you want Daniel. I'm going to get another drink."

He grabs her by the arm as she turns to walk away. She spins around. "Let go of me."

"Make me," he goads her.

"Fine," she decides to play dirty. She moves in close to him. She gets as close to him as possible and kisses him. Then he kisses her back. She pushes him away.

"What did you do that for?" she asks.

"I don't know," he admits.

She studies him with a look of utter confusion.

"What?" he asks.

"We're going to regret this later," she tells him.

"Regret what?" he questions as she heads to the kitchen. He follows her.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

She grabs the first bottle she comes to and removes the lid. She starts drinking. "What the hell are you doing?"

She slams the bottle down on the counter. "I don't know," she answers.

"I think that you liked that," he says.

"Don't be ridiculous."

He kisses her again. She doesn't stop him. As he kisses her his hand touches her face. It begins to travel from her face. He touches her back, and she doesn't stop. She digs her nails into his back as he kisses her neck. He unfastens her bra as he pushes her against the table. He gently sits her on top of the table.

The following morning he wakes up in the bed, alone, and naked. He slips on his boxers, and heads down the stairs in search of Wilhelmina. He finds her in the kitchen sitting on the counter surveying the kitchen.

"I hope they didn't like that table," Daniel says.

"It was tacky," she answers.

"We'll have to buy them a new one," he suggest as he stares at the broken table.

"Yeah," she agrees.

"You hungry? I don't know if there's actually anything edible in here, but I can try to find something."

She looks through him, "Did you hear me?"

She doesn't respond to him. "Earth to Wilhelmina."

"My head is killing me," she reveals. He stares at her as she sits on the counter in his blud button down.

He opens the cabinets, trying to find something to eat. He finds a bottle of aspirin. He hands it to her. She climbs off the counter and gets a glass of water. She swallows a handful of aspirin, and then heads over to the fridge. She gets out eggs, and milk. She takes the loaf of bread off the counter, and gets a bowl, and a skillet out of the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," she answers.

"You can cook?"

"Obviously there are lots of things that you don't know about me."


	3. Addicted

As she stands over the stove he watches her.

"Last night was great."

"Which time?" she questions.

"Breaking the table was epic."

"We cracked the drywall in the bedroom," she reminds him.

"And broke the lamp in the living room by the couch."

"Can you hand me a plate?" she asks.

He grabs two plates, and sits them next to her. He grabs a bottle of syrup, and butter out of the fridge. She joins him at the table with two glasses of orange juice. He hesitantly begins to eat.

"Don't worry, I'm fresh out of poison," she tells him.

He takes a couple bites, "You should cook more often. This is good."

"It has a million calories in it," she points out.

"Wilhelmina."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, what are we doing here?"

"I don't know," she admits, shrugging.

"You love Connor."

"Daniel I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"The truth."

"I love Connor."

"I understand."

"Which makes me hate myself for enjoying last night so much."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"So what? What do we do from here?"

"We could pretend that it never happened."

"Do you think that will work?"

"No," she admits.

"I don't want to mess up whatever you have with Connor."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's a good thing that Marc packed your makeup."

"Why?"

"I told you hitting your head on the cabinet was going to leave a bruise."

"You might not want to take your shirt off in front of anyone for a while."

He finishes his breakfast, and puts his plate in the sink. He grabs his coat and goes to sit on the deck. She stays inside.

He stares blankly at the scenery around him. His only thoughts are of her. He th inks of what he's done, and questions what this means. How was this supposed to work? Were they just supposed to keep on living pretending that there was nothing between them? Was he supposed to ignore the chemistry between them, or the electricity that he felt when they were together?

She sits on the couch with her knees to her chest. A single tear falls from her eye. Connor he was supposed to be the one. Her thoughts run rampant. _What did I do? Should I tell Connor? Does this change things between us? He doesn't really have to know. I love him. I do love him right? But being with Daniel is amazing. He's different than I thought he would be. Wilhelmina why are you even considering this? Are you considering this? Are you going to walk away from Connor? Is it worth it? Is being with Daniel even a real possibility?_

They play board games, and cards until their minds turn to sludge. It's after three in the morning as they play the last round of scrabble.

"This is boring," she comments.

"What else is there to do?"

"We could get hammered and do it in the hot tub," she answers.

"You're serious?"

"Sure," she answers.

"I thought that you regretted doing this."

"I don't know. What's one more time going to hurt? I'm already on my way to Hell."

"Ok," he agrees.

At eight a.m. Daniel is awakened by the sound of a telephone. He rolls off the couch onto the floor. He rolls into the coffee table, and then finally manages to get up. He follows the ringing to a bookshelf against the stair well. Sitting in plain sight is a telephone. He picks up the receiver, "Hello?" he answers.

Betty's voice tells him, "Your helicopter will be there in an hour, so get ready."

"Thanks."

"Is Wilhelmina still alive?"

"I think so, but I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"See you when you get back."

"Bye Betty," he hangs up, and goes in search of Wilhelmina. He finds her laying face down in the floor in his shirt. He nudges her with his foot.

"Wake up."

"I just fell asleep."

"Time to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Home," he answers.

She rolls over and looks at him. "How much did we have to drink last night?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I'm going to go wash up."

"Ok," he agrees.

He puts his suitcase together while she's in the bathroom. He goes into the kitchen when she comes down stairs. After she finishes packing, she goes into join him. She finds him tossing empty bottle in the garbage. She watches him in amazement.

"These are all from last night," he tells her.

"I couldn't find my bathing suit have you seen it?"

"Check outside," he suggests.

She opens the door that leads onto the deck. She steps on the deck and finds her bathing suit in pieces. She collects the pieces and returns to the kitchen. She tosses the bathing suit in the trash.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't worry about it."

"How are we not sick?" he questions.

She shrugs, "I just want to go home."

"I second that."

Finally the helicopter arrives. It takes them to the airport. On the flight out they both fall asleep. Halfway back they hit turbulence, and are rudely awakened.

"I just fell asleep," she admits.

"Just? You've been snoring for half an hour."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing," he answers.

She lifts the shade to look out the window, but only finds ominous grey clouds. She shuts the shades and turns to Daniel.

"So what should we do for the rest of the flight?"

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" he asks.

"No," she shakes her head.

"You do know what that is right?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you like to join?"

"Here?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Come find me when you've made up your mind." He unbuckles and goes to the back of the plane. Thirty seconds later she unbuckles and heads there too.


	4. Under My Skin

When they return to Mode they act the same as usual, but in the back of their minds they both wonder if there is something more between them. Wilhelmina returns to Connor, and Daniel pretends that it doesn't bother him.

One night they're working late. She's comes into his office, they're the last two there. She tries to act coy. The look on her face tells him that something's bothering her.

"Do you need something?"

Her eyes meet his, "Not really," she admits, "I just thought that you might need help."

"I'm almost done."

"Good."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No," she lies.

She stands on the opposite side of the desk from him. He tries not to do anything stupid, but he fails. He gets out of his seat, and moves towards her. He stops next to her. She turns to face him. He gently caresses her cheek. His fingers trail down her face to her jaw bone, and he pulls her to him. He kisses her, and then something unexpected happens. She pushes away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

She places her hand on his breast pocket in an attempt to keep him at a safe distance from her. She looks him in the eyes and answers, "Daniel I can't do this."

"Since when do you have scruples?" he questions.

"Don't be this way. I'm sorry. I want to do this, as wrong as it is... I want to be with you."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I love Connor."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she nods.

He takes a deep breath, "I won't ask you to do this if you don't want to."

"But?"

"I don't expect a commitment from you. That isn't what I want, but you can't deny what we have."

"All we have is sex."

"And it's mind-blowing."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why not? Why don't you want to do this?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wilhelmina there are a lot of things about you that I don't understand."

"Daniel it would be different if I wasn't in a relationship."

"Why? I know that you love Connor, but he doesn't deserve to have you, not after the way he treated you, not after how badly he hurt you."

"So that makes it ok for me to hurt him?"

"I don't know. I don't see why he ever has to know."

"He asked me to marry him," she reveals.

"Oh," he takes a step back as his heart, and ego crumble.

"I know think that I have on conscience, but I do."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I wanted to think about it."

"So have you?"

"Yes," she answers.

"And?"

"I'm going to marry him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

"Fine," he relents.

"Don't act like this."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that we could have something."

"Daniel you and I have nothing in common, we could never have a relationship. There will never be anything between us but sex," as she says this even she doesn't believe it.

"Fine. If that's how you feel."

And in the moment she feels ready to walk away something in his eyes draws her in, like a bat to Hell. She closes the distance between them. At first he stands firmly, and defiantly, unwilling to be moved. The instant that she touches him he melts. Before he can blink they're furiously ripping each others clothes off a garment at a time. He carefully hoists her on to his desk and clears it off.

The following morning Marc, and Betty are talking. They watch as Wilhelmina says hello to Daniel in passing.

"Marc?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that something happened between them?"

"I don't know."

"Did you just see the look that she gave him?"

"Yeah, but it's Willie."

"What's that mean?"

"She'd do anything to get under Daniel's skin."

"No, Marc I think that look was genuine."

"I don't think so."

They go into the conference room for their meeting. They sit quietly and watch Daniel interact with Wilhelmina. After the meeting concludes Daniel, and Wilhelmina quickly go their separate ways.

"There is definitely something going on between them," Betty concludes.

"I don't think there is."

"Did you see the looks that they were giving each other?"

"Of course I did."

"And?"

"Daniel isn't good enough for her."

"So? You don't think that she would sleep with him if she thought that she could get something out of it?"

"Sure, but she's in love with Connor."

"You don't think that she'd cheat on him?" Betty asks skeptically.

"He asked her to marry him."

"No he didn't."

"He did."

"What did she say?"

"She told him she wanted to think about it, but I'm fairly certain she's going to say yes."

"Wow," Betty heads back to her desk.

Marc heads into Wilhelmina's office. He just looks at her.

"What Marc?" she snaps.

"Nothing," he answers.

"Do you need something?"

"Did you give Connor your answer yet?"

"No," she admits.

"Why not?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"What's to think about? You love him."

She doesn't say anything.

"Willie what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she dismisses his question.

"Are you sure?"

"Marc, please drop it."

"Did something happen between you and Daniel."

Her heart nearly beats out of her chest. "What?"

"You've just been acting differently around him lately."

"Wasn't that the point of your little stunt?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"It just seems like there is something going on between you."

"There isn't."

"Ok, if you say so," he relents.


	5. Nobody Knows

As sits in a bathtub full of bubbles she stares at her toes as they stick out of the bubbles, trying to sort through her thoughts.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" she asks herself.

When she goes to bed that night she tosses and turns. When she finally falls asleep she dreams of Daniel, and of Connor. She wakes up, only to find that it's two in the morning. She lays in bed staring at the ceiling thinking to herself. _You don't love him, she reminds herself. Don't be stupid. You love Connor._

"Do I?" she asks herself.

When she arrives at work the next morning Marc is waiting on her. He informs her who she needs to call back, and what she needs to do that day as they walk to her office.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?" he asks as she takes a seat at her desk.

She looks up at him only to realize she hadn't heard a single word. "No," she admits.

"What is going on with you?"

"I'm just a little distracted," she admits.

"By what?"

"My entire life situation," she admits honestly.

"Which part?"

"All of it," she replies.

"Any part in particular?"

"They're all intertwined," she reminds him.

"Are you thinking about Daniel?"

She answers quickly, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Just wondering."

"Well stop."

"It just happened the once, with him, right?"

"I don't know,"she shrugs.

"You don't know if it just happened once?"

"I do. It definitely happened more than once."

"So what don't you know?"

"I don't know if it's over."

"Why would you think that it's not over?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't have feelings for him do you?"

"Marc do you think that I would really be talking to you if I knew that?"

"You don't know? Are you saying that you think you might have feelings for Daniel?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"You're in love with Connor. You're in lust with Daniel. You've got to get over him. Just pretend like nothing ever happened."

"I've tried that. It doesn't work."

"Try harder."

She spins her chair around, and stares out her window. "What are you doing?" he questions.

"Nothing."

"Look at me!" he demands.

She sits still. He walks around the desk, to confront her. "Stop it," he demands. She wipes the tear from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"You don't cry, ever, so there is obviously something that you aren't telling me."

"Why did I do this? I ruined everything."

"No you didn't. I know this is not how you expected for things to go, but you still love Connor."

"Do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Do I love Connor? If I loved him would I have slept with Daniel?"

"We all make mistakes."

"Maybe I should move on. It's obvious that Connor is done."

"I don't think so. He loves you."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have done what he did."

"Maybe he's just testing you."

"Then I guess that I've failed, haven't I?"

Daniel and Wilhelmina avoid each other as much as possible. Daniel starts to date again, in attempt to move on. Things remain tense, but manageable until one day in February.

February 18th: Wilhelmina is awakened by her phone. She rolls over and grabs it off the night stand with her eyes closed.

"Where are you?" Marc questions.

She opens her eyes to find her room filled with sun. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," he answers.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong with you? Daniel is going to kill you. You missed the meeting this morning."

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Bye," he hangs up.

She scrambles to get ready. She gets out the door and heads outside to her waiting town car. She climbs in the car, and instantly starts feeling sick. She ignores the feeling. When she arrives at Mode Daniel is waiting in her office for her.

He closes the door behind her. "I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it."

"Daniel calm down," she begs.

"You're an hour late."

"Don't start with me. You were late the entire first year you were here."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I was a kid."

"Yeah, a stupid, irresponsible kid."

"And you're a grown woman. Why didn't you make it to work on time this morning?"

"I overslept."

"You overslept?"

"Yes," she nods.

"That's a sad excuse, even for you."

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth."

"Come talk to me when you're ready to be done wasting my time."

He storms out of her office. She leaves the office behind him.

"Don't follow me," he yells.

"I'm not," she tells him.

"Looks like it to me."

"Daniel move," she insists.

He steps aside and she trots into the bathroom. Marc is waiting outside the bathroom for her ten minutes later, when she comes out.

"Everyone thinks that you went into the bathroom to cry," he tells her when she comes out.

"Let them think what they want," she answers as they head to her office.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she assures him.

"I've never seen him so angry," Marc points out.

"He'll get over it."

"So why did you really go into the bathroom?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" she queries as she takes a seat at her desk.


	6. All Because Of You

"I'm not. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," she assures him.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am fine. Just drop it."

"You're not just telling me that are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"We've got work to do."

"So did you go in the bathroom to cry?"

"No," she scowls.

"So why did you go in there?"

"Why are you so curious about why I went to the bathroom?"

"Because you practically ran from your office to the bathroom, and you almost shoved Daniel out of your way."

"I thought I was going to throw up."

"He made you that upset?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Throw up?"

"No."

"So why were you late this morning?"

"I overslept."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why is that so inconceivable?"

"It's not."

"Marc stop interrogating me, and go do some work."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't care, just get out of my office."

"Ok," he retreats.

When he returns she's on the phone. He sits the cup of tea on her desk. She listens intently to the voice on the other end of the phone as she pounds on her keyboard. For the rest of the day she says very little to anyone.

When she gets home she decides to go through her blackberry and delete old messages, and appointments. She's just finished when she hears a knock at the door. She opens the door only to find Daniel standing on the other side. As bad as she hated to admit it he always had a knack for being able to figure out exactly what she was feeling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was really harsh on you this morning. We all have bad days."

"What makes you think that I'm having a bad day?"

"You overslept. That's not like you. I just figured that you must have something on your mind."

"I'm fine," she lies to him, and to herself.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm sorry that I crossed the line. I'm just here to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize. It was a mutual indiscretion."

"I never meant to put you in an awkward position."

"I think that you should go," she begs.

"If that's what you want."

"I don't want to do anything that I'm going to regret later."

"I understand that. You know I'm always here for you if you want to talk," he turns to walk away.

"Wait," she stops him.

He turns around.

"You can come in, for a minute," she tells him.

He steps in. She closes the door behind him. "Do you want a drink?"

"No I'm good," he replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Were you wearing that earlier to day?" she quizzes.

"No. I was going to go out."

"Don't let me stop you."

"I was halfway to the club, and suddenly I just didn't feel like going."

"You should go, have a good time."

He ignores her, "And as we were getting close to your building I just got this feeling that I should stop in."

"I'm fine."

"Really? If you're fine, then why are you acting so weird lately?"

"I'm not."

"You barely said a word all day."

"So?"

"Something on your mind?"

"There's always something on my mind."

"So how are you planning on taking over the company this week?"

"I'm not, this week," she jokes.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just tired," she admits.

"Don't let me keep you up," he starts to get up.

"Not that kind of tired. I'm just tired of having to try so hard, all of the time."

"I know how you feel," he sympathizes.

"I know it's stupid, but I just feel like everything is falling apart around me, and I know it's all my fault."

"Can I ask you something?"

She bites her lip and nods.

"Would you ever even consider the possibility of a relationship between us? I..."

She cuts him off, "I don't know," she chooses a half-truth, over a lie.

"I should get going."

"Yeah," she agrees seeing him to the door.

He hesitates for a moment. "Why don't you take the day off tomorrow? Go the spa, relax. You deserve a break."

She simply nods in agreement.


	7. Icebox

"Hello?" she yawns.

"You're going to be late," Marc informs her.

"I'm taking the day Marc."

"Does Daniel know?"

"He's the one who told me to take it."

"Oh."

"Is that all you need?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"Goodbye Marc," she hangs up.

She's lying on her side, half-way asleep when she gets the feeling someone is watching her. She rolls over and finds Marc.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you still in bed? It's ten o'clock."

"Leave me alone."

"Pop a pill and get over it," he tells her.

"Go away."

"Let's go shopping."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

She puts a pillow over her head. "Stop wallowing," he demands.

"I'm not wallowing."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why? It's a great day to go shopping."

"I'm staying right here."

"There is definitely something wrong with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You said no to shopping," he answers.

"Please go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

She climbs out of bed, and walks away from him. She goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water.

"Why do you automatically assume that there is something wrong with me, just because I don't want to go shopping?"

"You're acting like a normal person," he reveals.

"As opposed to what?"

"Wilhelmina Slater."

"I don't know what that means."

"You're moody, emotional, and depressed. What worries me the most is that you haven't mentioned sabotaging Daniel once in at least a month."

"I'm not going to talk about this with you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"To work."

"You can have the day off."

"You need me," he argues.

"I don't need you."

"I'll leave if you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Not going to happen."

"Please," he whines.

"No," she answers.

"Please," he begs.

She shakes her head, and throws her hand over her mouth. She rushes past him. He follows her, only to have the bathroom door shut in his face. He jiggles the knob, only to find it locked. He listens through the door. The retching sound eventually stops, and the faucet turns on. When the noises from the bathroom stop, he gently knocks on the door. She unlocks the door. It swings open as she brushes her teeth. She spits into the sink and asks, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answers.

"You just threw up."

"I'm fine," she reassures him.

"Really?"

She puts her toothbrush away, and leans up against the bathroom counter. "Why don't you go shopping? Then we can go to lunch."

He looks at her. "Spill!" he demands.

"Marc not every event in my life is something you need to know about."

"I know, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," she orders.

Before he can say anything else she returns to the bathroom. She doesn't slam the door in his face. He goes in behind her, and grabs her hair before it lands in the toilet. As he holds her hair he looks around the room. She stops, and he steps back. She goes over to the sink. He simply watches her as she brushes her teeth.

"How long have you been sick?"

"What are you talking about?" she questions once she finishes.

"Yesterday you said that you felt like you were going to throw up."

"But I didn't," she reminds him as she looks in the mirror.

"But how long have you been feeling sick?"

"A few days, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"If I told you it would sound completely ridiculous."

"Try me."

She turns to face him. "I'm late," she answers dolefully.

"For what? You don't have to go into work today," he reminds her, "Do you have a meeting or something?"

"Never mind," she rolls her eyes.

"Late for what?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"I make all of your appointments," he reminds her.

"It's not an appointment."

"How late are you?"

"Three weeks," she answers.

He looks at her and suddenly it registers, "Oh. I thought that wasn't possible, since you have a hostile womb."

"Apparently it is possible."

"I know that you aren't going to want to hear this, but maybe it's not what you think. Maybe you're going through..."

"I don't think so," she disagrees.

"Are you sure?"

She brushes past him. She goes back into the bathroom. He waits in the doorway for her. She opens one of the drawers in the vanity. She takes out a box, she pours its contents onto the counter. He steps into the bathroom. She looks at him and points to the counter, "I'm positive," she tells him.

"How many of these did you take?" he asks staring at the pile of pregnancy tests.

"Twenty."

He quickly studies each one of them. They all read positive.

"When did you take these?"

"I took two of them last night. I thought that they were defective, so this morning I went and got a few more, but they were positive too. So then I went and got even more. At twenty I gave up, because I tried every kind in the store, and there is no way that they could all be defective."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Even if I wanted to have this baby..."

He cuts her off, "Do you?"

"I don't know, but if I did the chances of actually having a healthy baby are slim to none. The chances of me actually being able to give birth to this baby are next to nothing."

"Why do you say that?"

"After the positive tests last night I decided to do some research. The chances of a miscarriage at my age..."

He cuts her off, "Which is?"

She continues, "The chances of miscarriage are fifty percent. When you take into account the fact that I have a hostile womb the chances are reduced to next to nothing."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Waiting. I made a doctor's appointment next week, but I'll probably have to cancel it."

"So what happens if you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Have to cancel it?"

"I don't know. This is a mess."

"So what if you don't miscarry?"

"If I have it?" she clarifies.

He nods.

"I probably couldn't carry to term, and even if I did there are no guarantees that it would be healthy. The likelihood of genetic mutations skyrockets in babies with mother's over thirty five."

"So you don't know what you're going to do?"

"There is so much that could go wrong, not to mention I don't know who the father is," she admits with her heart frozen in fear, and her mind scrambled by doubt and regret.


	8. Before The Worst

She sits silently in a hideous gown, and a pair of stirrups. The doctor says nothing. She stares at the ceiling. Finally he finishes the pelvic exam.

"In your paper work your birth date isn't listed."

"I'm certain that I filled it out."

"Yes you put the day, and month, but I'm more interested in what year you were born."

"1962," she answers.

"Ok," he nods.

She tries not to think about the situation.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

She just nods. Less than a minute later an image appears on the screen, this is followed by the sound of a heartbeat.

"I'd say that you're six to seven weeks along," he informs her, "So that puts your due date around October 5th."

"I was told that I have a hostile womb how does that affect..."

He cuts her off, "I find no evidence of that. Who told you that?"

"Another doctor."

"I don't know why."

"So I don't have a hostile womb?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that women in your age group have a 50% chance of miscarriage."

"I'm aware," she answers.

"I have to be honest, there are a lot of risks involved in having a child at your age, including a myriad of birth defects, and genetic mutations."

"Yes, I know."

"When were you told that you had a hostile womb?"

"Two years ago."

"If you don't mind me asking what were the circumstances surrounding that?"

"I was trying to get pregnant," she answers.

"I see. Did you get a second opinion?"

"No. I was impatient."

"It sounds like your doctor simply didn't want you to have a baby."

She looks at the monitor, "So does everything look ok?"

"Everything looks fine, but abnormalities usually aren't detected this early."

"Right."

"Between fifteen and eighteen weeks you'll have an amniocentesis which is used to detect genetic abnormalities."

"Oh."

She leaves the doctor feeling even worse than before. She heads back to work, and slips back in just before he lunch hour is over. Marc is anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"So how was your lunch date?"

"Wonderful I just love sitting in a pair of stirrups," she answers.

"So did everything go ok?"

"As well as could be expected."

"So did he clear up the little...um issue?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"He told me five to six weeks," she answers.

"Which means?"

"It could go either way."

"Are you going to tell Daniel?"

"No," she answers.

"You know Willie this could be your way in."

"What are you talking about?"

"A wonderfully devious plan that involves you taking over Mode. All you have to do is make sure that the baby belongs to Daniel."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"When can you have a DNA test?"

"At the soonest? Nine weeks from now."

"So just make sure that it goes the right way."

"I'm not going to fake another DNA test."

"Not fake, just fudge. Besides your precious little spawn really could be Daniel's."

"My little spawn?"

"That came out wrong."

"Marc I am not going to fake anything."

"Ok, but if the little devil does turn out to be Daniel's you're in. You've got job security, because you'll be part of the family."

"Marc don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. If you weren't so out of your mind you would have come up with this yourself. It's brilliant. Daniel will be putty in your hands if little demon child is his."

"Could you please not call it that?"

"I just couldn't resist. Sorry."

"Marc I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me, that you're trying to get me my rightful place in this company, but this isn't how I want to do it."

"So you want to sleep your way to the to?"

She glares at him.

"Sorry. I'm done. I swear."

"Don't be sorry. You've learned from the best."

"That's true," he admits.

Marc allows a moment to pass in silence before he continues his questions.

"Willie I know how sensitive you are about your age..."

She cuts him off at the knees, "What are you trying to ask?"

"What if there is something wrong?"

"With?"

"It," he answers still in disbelief.

"I hope that there isn't."

"But if there is what are you planning on doing?"

"I'll do whatever I have too," she answers.

"Right, but what does that mean exactly?"

"What are you asking exactly?"

"If there is something wrong are you going to keep it?"

"Marc I'm not going to have an abortion."

He stares at her not sure what to say next.

"Whatever happens, happens. I've tried to control every aspect of my life, and thus far I haven't been entirely successful. I think that it's time I let someone else be in control for a while," she clarifies.

"And who would that be exactly?"

She gives him a look.

"Right," he nods.

"When you have a child, you'll understand."

"That's never going to happen. I don't want them, they're disgusting. Yours won't be of course, yours will be a precious little angel."

"Things change," she reminds him.

"I know," he agrees, looking at her. Suddenly he sees something different in her, but tries his hardest to ignore it, hoping that the ice in her veins will re-freeze.


	9. Changes

More than a month passes, and Wilhelmina tries her hardest to keep it together. She tries not to think about the pregnancy, or the paternity. She focuses on work.

March 29th: As she goes over the last few things she has to take care of before heading home for the day she gets the overwhelming sense that something is wrong. She finishes up at Mode, and heads home. She's halfway home when she decides to call the doctor. She checks her watch as the phone rings.

"He's probably out of the office for the day," she tells herself.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Moss?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"This is Wilhelmina."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," she answers.

"What do you need?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm sure that you're getting ready to leave your office for the night."

"Something bothering you?"

"I feel fine. And I know that this sounds completely ridiculous, but I just have the overwhelming feeling that something is wrong."

"I'm just finishing some paperwork. Why don't you swing by my office, and I'll take a look at you?"

"Thank you."

"I've learned to never doubt a mother's instinct."

"Thank you for understanding."

"See you soon," he hangs up.

She tells her driver to make a u-turn. She arrives at the doctor's office to find the receptionist filing paperwork along with a nurse.

"He's waiting for you," the receptionist tells her without looking up, "In exam room one."

She makes her way down the hall to exam room one. He quickly performs an ultrasound.

"Everything looks fine."

She stares at him, but she shows no look of relief.

"It's too early to do an amniocentesis, but there is a non-invasive procedure that I can do."

"Ok."

Just then the nurse knocks on the door. She sticks her head in. "Do you need any help?"

"I could use your assistance," he tells her.

He walks Wilhelmina through the procedure, and discusses the risks, and the success rate of the procedure.

"It's going to take up to seven days to get these results."

"And once you get them?"

"If they come back positive then we wait until you're far enough along to do an amniocentesis, to confirm the diagnosis."

"Ok," she agrees.

Two days later she's in her office going over her schedule with Marc when the phone rings. He answers it before she can even think about it.

"Wilhelmina Slater's office," he answers.

"May I please speak to Miss Slater?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Moss," he answer.

Marc covers the receiver with his hand, "A doctor Moss, on the phone for you."

She takes the phone from him. "Will you go get me some tea?" she asks politely.

He nods, and leaves the room. When he returns Wilhelmina is off the phone. The back of her chair is facing the door. Marc sits the tea on her desk.

"You ok?"

She doesn't answer him. He moves toward the door. "I'll leave you alone," he informs her.

"Don't," she says in a low voice.

He closes the door, and then approaches her desk. He doesn't dare walk over to her.

"Are you ok?"

She spins around. She doesn't answer him. Her tear stained face tells him the answer.

"Willie what's wrong? What did Dr. Moss want?"

"He was calling with test results," she answers as she wipes away tears.

He hands her a tissue. "I'm guessing that they weren't good."

"They were positive."

"For what?"

"Down syndrome," she answers.

"Oh," he replies solemnly.

"The test isn't a hundred percent accurate. He said that false-positives are not entirely uncommon."

"So they could be wrong?"

"Could, but it's unlikely."

"So when will you know for sure?"

"I have an appointment the twenty ninth to have an amniocentesis."

"Today is the first," he reminds her.

"I know. I just have to wait," she answers.

"I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but maybe this is a sign."

"Of what Marc?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have this baby."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but I am."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she replies stoically.

"What if the test on the twenty ninth confirms the results?"

"I'll figure it out."

"How?"

"I'll take a leave of absence, or I'll resign. I'll do whatever I have to."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Marc I've learned that you can't be sorry for the hand that life deals you, because if you walk around feeling sorry for yourself all the time you'll never accomplish anything. You must simply do the best that you can with the hand that you have."

"Why don't we go to lunch? Get your mind off things for a while?"

"Ok," she agrees.

They're getting ready to order when Wilhelmina sees Daniel come into the restaurant.

"Just pretend that you don't see him," Marc suggests.

"I can't," she answers.

Daniel walks over to their table.

"What do you need? We're trying to have lunch here," Marc asks hostilely.

"I know, and I'm sorry to interrupt, but Wilhelmina I need you."

"What do you need?"

"The photographer is down with the flu, and the models backed out at the last minute. The dresses never came, and we lost our location. I need your help."

"You owe me," _more than you'll ever know_.

"I'll give you whatever you want," he answers.

"Ok. Let's go," she agrees.

"And I'll make sure that you get lunch," he adds.


	10. Coming Clean

The next few weeks seem to drag on, and the changes in Wilhelmina don't go unnoticed.

"I think that you need to cut back on the champagne and caviar," Claire says to her.

"What is that supposed to mean Claire?"

"Just that you've put on a few pounds. What are you a size eight, no ten now?"

"Don't be absurd."

"You're right, probably closer to a twelve."

"At least I eat. What does your diet consist of? Evian and the stale mints you find at the bottom of your purse?"

"At least I'm not carrying around a spare tire," she jabs.

Wilhelmina struggles with telling Claire the truth or walking away.

"I know things have been stressful lately. You must finally be getting in touch with your emotions, honestly Wilhelmina I didn't think that you had any, but you can't eat your emotional issues away."

"Thanks for the advice, but at least I'm not drinking myself into a stupor."

Claire walks away.

April 29th comes and goes. Wilhelmina anxiously awaits the results of the amniocentesis. She's in a budget meeting with Daniel, and some of the other faculty when the call comes in. Marc is in her office when her phone rings.

"Wilhelmina Slater's office this is Marc."

"Marc this is Dr. Moss, could I please speak to Wilhelmina?"

"Can you hold please?"

Marc quickly texts Wilhelmina. She sighs in relief.

"Sorry, Daniel I've got to take this. I have an extremely important phone call that I need to take."

"Go ahead," Daniel dismisses her.

She quickly returns to her office. Marc hands her the phone, and she leans against the desk.

"Hello?"

"Wilhelmina this is Dr. Moss."

"How are you today?"

"I'm good. I got your test results back. I did get enough genetic material to preform the DNA test against the sample you provided."

Wilhelmina thinks back to how easy it was to collect the sample from Daniel. Marc was his assistant, that was a cake walk. She decides to just have Daniel's DNA tested. She really, only needed his DNA. She had been unfaithful, but there were only two choices to pick from.

"Wonderful," she answers returning to reality.

"Which results would you like first?"

"It doesn't matter," she admits, having nothing else to lose.

"The amniocentesis do not confirm the earlier diagnosis. You're baby doesn't have down syndrome. It's perfectly healthy."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Which reminds me, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Could we discuss the paternity results first?"

"Of course," he agrees, "there was a definite match to the other DNA sample you provided."

"I see."

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," she answers in certainty.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you at your next appointment."

Wilhelmina hangs up. She turns around to find Marc in her chair.

"Why are you in my chair?"

"Sorry," he jumps up.

"Don't let it happen again," she warns.

"You're not crying. Does that mean you got good news?"

"She's fine, there is nothing wrong with her. She's perfectly healthy."

"She?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina's face lights up, "it's a girl."

"Another daughter? Hopefully she'll be nothing like Nico."

"God willing."

"And the paternity test? How did that turn out?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't know?"

"I know, I'm just not sure how I feel about it."

"Feel? You don't have feelings," he reminds her.

"Moving on."

"Why aren't you sure how you feel about it?"

"I only submitted Daniel's sample."

"That's understandable given the circumstances. So?"

"It was a match."

"Daniel!" he gasps.

"Of course it's Daniel. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know were you expecting someone else?" Daniel says from behind her.

She twirls around. "What do you need?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you were talking about something else?"

"I was asking Marc who was going to be in charge of the upcoming charity event."

"What charity event?" Daniel questions.

"The one that you're hosting next week," Marc answers.

"I don't remember anything about a charity event."

"Didn't Betty tell you?" Marc questions.

"No," he shakes his head.

"What did you need?" Wilhelmina queries.

"I don't remember. I've got to go talk to Betty," he turns to leave.

He finds Betty a few seconds after he walks out the door. "Betty?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Marc just informed me that I'm hosting a charity event next week."

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you knew."

"How?"

"It's the annual charity event that we host."

"We?"

"Mode," she clarifies.

"Right," he nods.

That night Wilhelmina tosses, and turns and can't seem to fall asleep. She decides against her better judgement to call Daniel.

"What do you need Wilhelmina?" He answers on the other end.

"Are you busy?"

"No, do you need something?"

"Where are you?"

"At my apartment. Why?"

"I know that it's late, but I need to talk to you."

"Ok. I'll be waiting," he hangs up.

Twenty five minutes later she arrives at his apartment. He ushers her in and the offers, "Do you want a drink?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but you might want one."

"Why?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

"You aren't leaving Mode are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"Are you sure that you don't want a drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, and seduce me?"

"Most definitely, not."

"A boy can dream can't he?"

"That's what got me in this mess in the first place," she says under her breath.

"What mess?"

She looks him in the eyes and answers, "I'm pregnant."

Daniels stares at her, unsure of what to say.

"Did you hear me?"

"I guess that congratulations are in order."

She doesn't respond. She tries to read his emotions.

"I thought that you couldn't have anymore kids," is the first thing that he can think to say.

"As did I. Obviously I was wrong."

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Panicked," she admits.

"How far along are you?"

"About sixteen weeks."

He does the math in his head, but doesn't confront her. "So everything is ok? With the baby?"

"She seems healthy."

"You're having a little girl?"

"Unbelievable right?"

"She'll be a heartbreaker."

"Pasty-face?"

"Miss Botox?" he answers.

"There's something else."

"Oh?" He swallows hard.  


* * *

_A/N: Any name suggestions? Usually it's easy for me to decide, but I'm drawing a blank on this one._


	11. Baby By Me

"I know that I've just told you a lot, so if you want me to stop I will."

"No. Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Is there a possibility that your baby belongs to me? Does Connor know?"

"No. He doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No. Why would I? How would I?"

"You love him," he reminds her.

"I don't know that I love him anymore," she admits.

He looks at her. "Of course you do," he answers.

"I'm not so sure anymore Daniel. Everything is falling apart at the seams."

"I'm here for you. If you want to take time off, all you have to do is say the word. You can take as much time as you need."

"Daniel I had a DNA test done."

"On?"

"The baby."

"I didn't know that you could do that."

"The doctor collected enough genetic material to do one when he performed the amniocentesis."

"So when do you get the results?"

"I got them earlier today. I'd like to personally apologize."

"For what?"

"Marc may have stolen a couple of things from you."

"That's where my toothbrush went?"

"I needed your DNA."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I didn't know how to."

"So how did the test come out?"

"In your favor," she answers.

"What does that mean?"

"You're the father."

"I am? You're having my baby?"

She nods.

"I'm going to have a baby? With you?"

"Before you go any further, I want you to know that I have no expectations. I expect absolutely nothing from you. I plan to do this on my own. I'm sorry to involve you."

"If you had told me that at twenty five I would have been relieved. But not now. I'll be there for my child, no matter what our relationship is. No matter how you feel about me I plan on being a part of this baby's life, whether you like it, or not. It's not negotiable. I won't take no for an answer."

"I know that everyone thinks that I am a cruel, heartless, bitch, but I would never keep you from your child."

"So are you planning on making a public announcement soon?"

"No. I don't plan on making one at all. I'd like to keep this as discreet as possible."

"This isn't really something that you can hide."

"People are to afraid to ask questions like that, to me."

"So you're not going to tell anyone?"

"When the time is right."

"You should keep your distance from my mother,"Daniel suggests.

"We should probably tell her."

"Do you think that's a smart decision?"

"It keeps her from killing me."

"How do you figure? She's going to be furious."

"She's willing to hurt me, I'd even say that she's willing to hurt an unborn child,"

"But?"

"She would never hurt her child. She could never hurt your child."

"Are you sure that you want to tell her? She'll accuse you of who knows what, and..."

"I can handle Claire."

"If you're certain."

The following day Daniel takes Claire to lunch.

"How many?" the matron asks.

"Three," Daniel answers.

Once they are seated Claire can't help but ask, "Is someone joining us?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Who?"

"She should be here any minute."

Claire's eyes bug out when she sees Wilhelmina enter, and wave at her.

"What is she doing here?" Claire quizzes as Wilhelmina moves towards the table.

"She's joining us for lunch."

"Why?"

"Mother don't make a scene."

"I will make a scene if I feel like it," she tells him.

"Just chill out."

Daniel gets out of his seat and pulls Wilhelmina's chair out for her. She sits down next to him. Without thinking her hand lands on his leg. He touches his hand with his own. He squeezes it, and she holds on tightly as she prepares to tell Claire.

"I've already dealt with one hostile take over this year. What are you up to now?" Claire stares Wilhelmina in the eye.

"She's not up to anything."

"What are the two of you planning?" Claire interrogates.

"Nothing," Daniel replies.

"So then why is she joining us for lunch?"

The waiter comes up.

"Can I get you started with something to drink? Wine maybe?" he suggests.

"Water's fine," Daniel answers.

"I'll have a tea," Claire adds.

"Water please," Wilhelmina smiles, revealing her fangs.

Claire looks at her questioningly.

"Mom we need to talk to you," Daniel opens.

"I got that much. What do you need to talk to me about? Are you conspiring with Wilhelmina again?"

"I'm not conspiring with her," he answers.

"So what then? Why do the two of you need to talk to me?"

"We have some news," he admits.

"She's leaving?" Claire turns to Wilhelmina, "You're leaving? Quitting? Resigning? Moving to outer Mongolia?"

"No," Willie answers sharply.

"So what is your news?" Claire asks as the waiter brings their drinks. Claire takes a sip.

"I'm pregnant," Wilhelmina answers.

Claire spits her tea on Daniel. "I'm sorry, what was that? I think that I misunderstood you."

"No, you didn't."

"Maybe I misheard you," Claire prays.

"You didn't. I'm pregnant."

"You're serious?" Claire interrogates.

"Yes," Wilhelmina nods.

"I thought that all of your eggs had dried up along with your soul, long ago."

"Mother," Daniel warns.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," she grits her teeth, "Congratulations. I knew that you'd eventually get the bid to carry Satan's spawn. After all, you are a natural fit."

Wilhelmina squeezes Daniel's hand. "Please be nice," Daniel begs her.

"Connor must be thrilled. After all the combination of your genes should produce a perfectly despicable, evil, well groomed devil child."

"The baby isn't Connor's," Wilhelmina reveals.

"Oh. So who is the father? The devil himself?"

"Mom, that's enough."

"It's not like she actually has feelings Daniel."

"She does, and you're being very rude."

"Since when are you her protector?" Claire inquires.

"Since I found out that she's having my baby," he answers.

"Excuse me? Wilhelmina is having your baby?"

"Yes," Daniel reveals.

"How the hell did that happen? You two despise each other."


	12. Heartless

He's flipping through the stations on the T.V., and a commercial reminds him of her.

She's lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep. No matter how hard she tries sleep simply will not come. She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, waiting on some sort of answer. The only voice she hears, is hers. It resonates from the back of her head.

_What am I doing? How did I let this happen? I've ruined everything. I love Connor. Right? But if I love him why did I let this happen? Why did I sleep with Daniel. _

He sits in the chair and stares at the blank television. His face falls into his hands. _What a stupid thing to do. You knocked up your arch enemy. What a great idea. How did this even happen? It was just sex,_ he reminds himself.

She rolls over onto her side. Without thinking her hand drifts onto her stomach. She flinches. _It was supposed to just be sex. How could I be so foolish? Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? _"Sorry kid," she says aloud as she touches her stomach.

He stares at himself in his bathroom mirror. _And now I'm going to be a father, to Wilhelmina's baby. Wilhelmina is having my baby. How is this really supposed to work? She hates my guts. This kid is going to have the worst childhood ever. I just wish that she felt differently. I wish that this could be simple. I wish that... why is this so hard? Why do I have to have feelings for her? I know that she's going to be the mother to my child, but it's more than that._

_Maybe if I take a warm shower I'll be able to fall asleep._ She climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom. As the warm water runs over her she stands frozen. _Don't do this, _she warns herself. She turns the shower off, and grabs a towel. She steps out of the shower and moves to the mirror. "What a mess," she tells the reflection in the mirror. She puts her clothes back on and climbs back into bed. _Why does this have to be so hard? I can't believe that I... I can't believe that I let myself be sucked in. I should have left well enough alone. I don't want to be in love with him._

He can't seem to get her off of his mind. He dials her number. He hits send, and holds it to his ear.

She grabs the phone off of her bedside stand. She looks at the caller I.D. She let's it ring a few time, and then decides to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to be calling so late," he apologizes.

"I'm not asleep."

"Oh."

"What do you need?"

"I shouldn't have called."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Calling just to hear your voice. Just to make sure that you're ok."

She doesn't respond.

"Wilhelmina? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she answers as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I have something that I need to ask you."

"Ok," she tries to wipe away the tears as they fall.

"Is there any possibility that we could ever be more than this?"

"More than what?"

"What we are now."

"We're having a baby."

"You don't even talk to Nico's father," he points out.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I don't like him."

"You have a daughter with him."

"I know. I had feelings for him once, but they were superficial."

"I see."

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"Was it just sex for you?"

"Is it ever?"

"For some people," he answers.

"It wasn't," she assures him.

There is silence on the other end for several moments before he asks, "Do you still love him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I did, but then..."

"Then what?"

"After our retreat I started to wonder how much I really loved him. If you love someone you don't cheat on them. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You don't cheat unless you have feelings for someone else."

"I don't know if a relationship between us would ever work. We are two completely different people. We want entirely different things."

"We should still give it a shot," he suggests.

"And when it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work, then at least we'll know. We owe it to our daughter to try to make it work."

"Ok," she answers.

He stares at the phone in shock, saying nothing.

"Daniel are you still there?"

"Um, yeah I'm still here. Sorry, I didn't expect you to agree."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I guess so," he agrees. "I should probably let you go, we both have to get up early tomorrow."

"Goodbye," she hangs up the phone.

She climbs into bed and falls asleep within minutes. Daniel falls asleep with the lights on.

When he arrives at the office the next morning he finds Claire in his office, waiting on him.

"Mom what are you doing in here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"How stupid, and careless you are."

"You got over the shock?"

"You were dumb enough to fall into her tangled web? Really, Daniel you should know better by now."

"Why do you automatically assume that this was a trick?"

She stares at him in deep concern, "Do you really think that she could ever have feelings for you? Do you really think that she's capable of having feelings at all?"

"Don't," he begs.

"Why can't you see it?"

"See what mother?"

"This is a ploy to get control of Mode."

"It's not a ploy."

"How do you know? How do you know that she's really pregnant? How do you know that she's not faking it? That she plans on stealing someone else's baby when it's time for her to pop?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would. She's an evil, conniving, vindictive, bitch. She would do anything to get to the top."

"Mom she's pregnant."

"How do you know that the baby is really yours?"

"She told me."

"Did you see the test results yourself?"

"No."

"So then how do you know that's she's telling the truth?"

"Because I do."

"You really believe her?"

"Yes I do."

"Daniel I would demand an independent DNA test be performed on this child before you sign anything."

"Ok, and when it proves that she's really having my baby then what? Will that be good enough for you?"

"This isn't about me."

"You're making it about you."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do with this baby is born?"

"What do you mean?" Claire questions.

"You're going to be this child's grandmother."

"And Wilhelmina is going to be its mother," a lightbulb goes off in her head.

"Yes," he nods.

"You can't bring her into this family Daniel."

"Who?"

"Wilhelmina."

"I'm not."

"She's having your child, according to you."

"Her child will be a part of this family."

"And you don't think that she'll use the baby to claw her way into the family? Daniel she's heartless, she'd do anything to get what she wants."


	13. What Do You Say?

"She's having my child. Your grandchild," he reminds her.

"What makes you think that if this child turns out to be yours that she won't make it think like her, make it hate you?"

"She doesn't hate me. Stop all this nonsense."

"Or what?"

"Or I can't be around you anymore. I'm not going to listen to this all the time. If you don't like it, that's too bad. Why can't you just be supportive?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know that you hate Wilhelmina with every fiber of your being, but you're going to have to learn to tolerate her."

"Why?"

"Because she's your granddaughter's mother."

"Granddaughter?"

"Yes mom, that's what I said."

"I'm going to be the grandmother of Wilhelmina Slater's daughter?"

"Go!" he demands.

"Ok," she turns and leaves his office. She makes sure that he's not watching her. She scurries through the halls until she reaches Wilhelmina's office.

"Claire what are you doing in my office?"

She whispers into Wilhelmina's ear, "I'm on to you."

"On to me?" she questions, "And just what do you think that I'm up to?"

"You've tricked Daniel into believing that you're having his baby."

"I am Claire."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I don't care what you believe."

"You just care what Daniel believes. I have to hand it to you, this was a great plan. What better way to get your claws into Daniel, than have his child?"

"I'm not trying to get my claws into anyone Claire."

"Really?"

"Please go. I don't really want to deal with this today."

"He thinks that you had a DNA test done."

"I did," she answers.

"How much did you have to pay for the results to come out the way you wanted?"

"I didn't pay anyone off, if that's what you're asking. If it will make you happy I'll have another one done when the baby is born. You can watch them collect the samples. I'll arrange for you to watch them perform the test too."

"I'll pay to have an independent firm do the DNA test."

"Fine. But Claire listen to me. If you lay one hand on my child, if you try to do anything to hurt her I will have you killed, whether it hurts Daniel or not."

"Don't pretend to give a damn about this child, or about Daniel, they're both just a means to an end for you. It's how you're going to get what you want."

"Do you really think that I'm cold-hearted enough to hurt my own child?"

"Maybe we should ask Nico about that."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Why? You certainly screwed her up. I'm sure that you hurt her."

"I made a lot of mistakes with her, but none of them were intentional."

"If this child is Daniel's I will make sure that you never even get to see it."

"And how do you plan on doing that Claire?"

"I have my ways."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Daniel would never speak to you again."

"What makes you think that Daniel won't try to take this child away from you?"

"Because he won't."

"I wouldn't underestimate him."

"Claire if you're done harassing me I'd like for you to leave my office."

"Fine," Claire leaves the office. She stops by Amanda's desk.

"You should probably get going," Amanda warns her.

"Why?"

"Security is looking for you."

"Amanda what are you talking about?"

"Daniel called security to have you escorted off the premises."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He seemed really angry."

Two security guards move towards her. She throws up her hand. "Gentlemen this is not necessary. I'd prefer not to be manhandled. If Daniel wants me to leave I'll go on my own."

"We still have to escort you out of the building Mrs. Meade."

"That's fine."

They follow her onto the elevator.

Daniel makes his way into Wilhelmina's office.

"What do you need?" she questions without looking up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My mother. I'd like to apologize on her behalf."

"That's not necessary."

"She..."

Wilhelmina cuts him off, "Daniel it's ok. I can handle Claire."

"There is no need for her to upset you."

"She didn't upset me."

"Are you sure?"

"Daniel I'm fine."

"I just don't want her to cause you any stress."

"I'm used to it."

"But it isn't good for the baby."

"Daniel it's fine. She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"She'll come around," he reassures her.

"She doesn't have much of a choice does she?"

"Not really. Not if she ever wants to see this baby."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you know if layout has finished Betty's piece?"

"They've finished, and it's already been approved."

"Is it just me or does every issue have the same thing in it?"

"Every issue is different."

"But the layout is the same, the stories are generic, and the models all look the same."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Try something new."

"Like what?"

"Let's start by changing our layout."

"The entire layout?"

"No, just parts of it."

"We're going to be here late tonight, aren't we?"

"You don't see enough of me," he jokes.


	14. Let Her Cry

May 28th:

Marc's phone rings on his way to work.

"Hello?"

"Marc I need you to stop by on your way."

"Willie your apartment isn't on my way."

"Make it on your way."

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just hurry up," she begs.

When he arrives the door is unlocked. He goes into the apartment and finds that it's eerily quiet. Then he hears Wilhelmina screaming.

"Willie where are you?"

"In here," she calls from her bedroom.

He follows her voice into the bedroom, but can't find her. "Where are you?"

"Marc I'm in the closet."

"What do you need?"

"I told you I need help."

"With what?"

"Getting dressed."

"I don't think that..."

"I need help finding something to wear."

"Why?"

"Would you just come in here?" she begs.

He goes into the closet. She stares at a wall of clothing with her back to him.

"You're not dressed yet?"

"No," she answers.

"Just put something on. You're going to be late for work."

"What do think is going to happen if I'm late for work?"

"I don't know."

"Have you forgotten that I'm sleeping with the boss."

"Sleeping? Does that imply that you've slept with him since you got back."

"Yes," she answers sharply.

"So why aren't you dressed?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"Willie you have a closet the size of my apartment. What is the problem?"

"Nothing fits."

"It can't be that bad," he points out as he looks around the closet for something for her to wear.

She turns around and looks at him. "What am I going to fit this into exactly?" she asks.

"Oh," he takes a moment to study her, "You've popped."

"And nothing in this closet fits."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Work some magic."

"I'm not a tailor."

"I've got to go to work, and even if I don't go I have to get dressed."

"Nothing in this closet is stretchy. None of this is going to fit over that," he stands in front of her completely mesmerized by her baby bump.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry," his glance quickly falls to the floor.

"Answer the question."

"I don't know. I guess that I'm just fascinated," he admits.

"Because?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, and returns his glance to her expanding stomach.

"Find me something to wear," she demands.

"Can I touch it?"

"Touch what?"

"Nothing."

"Marc why would you want to touch it?"

"Simply to verify that there really is something in there."

"Go ahead," she agrees.

"Really?"

"Before I change my mind."

He touches her stomach. Something inside moves.

"What is that look about?"

"Look what look?" he asks nervously.

"The look on your face."

"I just can't believe that there is something in there."

"I assure you that there is."

"So does it move?"

"Don't call it, it."

"Why not? Would you prefer the alien?"

"No."

"What should I refer to it as?"

"You should not refer to it at all."

"But if I had to what should I refer to it as? The baby?"

"Her," she corrects.

"Her? So does she move?"

"Yes, all the time."

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes, and grabs Marc hand. He watches her in fear as she places his hand on her stomach. He feels a slight movement, and she releases his hand.

"That was the baby?"

"Yes" Wilhelmina answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods, "Can we move on please? I need something to wear."

Marc surveys the closet. "Willie I know that you don't want to hear this but..."

She cuts him off, "Then don't say it."

He ignores her, "I think that it's time to go maternity shopping."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I refuse to wear maternity clothes. They're hideous."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll just get a bigger dress size."

Marc rummages through the closet. "How did you get a size six in your closet?"

"I bought it."

"When?"

"A while ago."

"How long ago?"

"A month or so ago."

"So wear it."

"It doesn't fit."

"Don't you have a pair of sweats stashed around here somewhere?"

"Why would I have sweats?"

"I don't know. Just in case."

"In case what?"

"You might need them."

"What would I need them for?"

"Never mind. Give me your credit card."

"What for?"

"To buy you clothes."

"You're not going without me."

"What are you going to wear? You certainly can't wear that shopping."

"I'm not giving you the credit card."

"You don't trust me to pick out your clothes?"

"You'll pick out maternity clothes."

"I swear I won't."

"Fine," she relents.

"You should probably call Daniel and let him know that his spawn is preventing you from coming to work today."

"Do not call my child the spawn."

"Sorry."


	15. In Fates Hands

After a couple of hours, Marc returns with a dozen shopping bags. Wilhelmina is in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when he returns. He comes into the kitchen with the bags.

"I'll take back whatever you don't like," he promises her.

"How much did you spend?"

"Can you really put a price tag on looking good?"

"Marc how much did you spend?"

"What is the limit on your credit card?"

"Which one is it?"

"The platinum card."

"Marc all of them are platinum."

He hands the card to her. She looks at it, and thinks for a moment, "I have no clue."

"Is there anything on it?"

"No. I just paid it," she answers.

"Good."

"How much did you spend?"

"It's not important," he answers.

"What did you spend?"

"I got a lot of stuff. Do you want to see?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty? Why?"

"I promised that I'd be in by noon."

"Ok."

He grabs the bags and heads into her room. He places the bags on the bed. He grabs a gold bag with black writing, and hands it to her.

"Try this one," he suggests.

She grabs the bag from him, and goes to try it on. She tries the dress without looking at the tags. She steps out into the bedroom.

"Zip me," she orders.

Marc zips the gold dress, and then stands back to look at her. The dress ends just below the knee. It's gathered in the front just under the bust line, and flows out.

"Do I dare look in the mirror?" she questions.

"Go ahead," he answers.

She takes a look in the mirror, satisfied she returns to Marc.

"I still have tags on," she tells him.

He quickly snips all of the tags, including the one sewn to the dress.

"Did you just cut out the label?"

"Oops."

"Let me see it," she demands.

"We better get going. You're going to be late," he reminds her.

After Wilhelmina arrives at work Marc makes sure that both she and Daniel have everything that they need. He quickly returns to her apartment, and removes all of the tags, and labels from the clothing that he purchased that morning. He hangs the clothes up and collects the evidence. He takes the pile of tags and labels and disposes of them in the dumpster. He then returns to mode hoping that he will not be missed.

"Where have you been?" Wilhelmina questions.

"Helping Daniel."

"I was just in a meeting with Daniel."

"I had to go the bathroom."

"For an hour?"

"And take a smoke break."

"You don't smoke."

"I had some things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Nothing," he answers.

"Don't lie to me."

"I've got to go check on Daniel," he tells her as he scurries out of the room.

He gets in Daniel's office and closes the door behind him.

"Where were you?"

"Don't be mad."

"What did you do Marc?"

"You know why Wilhelmina was late right?"

"She said something about wardrobe malfunction."

"Is that what she called it?"

"What happened exactly?"

"She popped?"

"Popped?"

"Uh huh," he nods.

"Oh," Daniel catches on.

Marc continues, "So nothing in her closet fits her."

"I see. She looked great this morning."

"I had to go shopping for her."

"When? Is that why you left?"

"No. I apologize for that."

"For what?"

"I had to go back to her apartment and cut all of the tags and labels off of her new clothes."

"Why? How much did you spend?"

"That wasn't the issue. I kept the spending reasonable."

"So why did you cut all of the tags and labels out?"

"Because I swore to her that I wouldn't buy maternity clothes."

"But?"

"But I did. And I didn't want her to know."

"Why not?"

"Because she specifically told me not to."

"She's pregnant," he points out.

"That doesn't matter. In her mind she should be able to have clothes that fit that are not maternity clothes."

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy," he answers.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her that I had you running errands."

"You'll have to be specific or she'll know you're lying."

"I've got your back," Daniel promises.

Marc gives him an unusual look.

"It's sort of my fault," he reminds Marc.

"That she's crazy? You can never let her know that I think that."

"No, that she needs new clothes."

"I know. She'll never forgive you for the stretch marks."

"She has stretch marks?"

"Not yet, but at this rate I'm sure she will."

"You should probably get back to her."

"Of course," he nods in agreement.


	16. A Little Too Late

Marc rushes into Daniel's office the following morning.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I didn't want to wait on the elevator so I took the stairs."

"Why are you here so early?"

"I had to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You've got to call the tech guys."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You have to block Wilhelmina's name on the computer's search engine."

"Why?"

"And you've got to get rid off all of the newspapers."

"Why?"

"And you have to make sure that the T.V.'s can't be turned on."

"What is going on?"

Marc turns on the T.V. and hands Daniel a stack of publications. Marc flips through the channels as Daniel thumbs through the newspapers, and magazines.

"What am I looking for?"

Marc mutes the television, and thumbs through the stack of papers. He stops when he gets to a tabloid. He hands it to Daniel.

"Why is Wilhelmina on the cover of this?"

"It chronicles all of the shocking details of her alien encounter."

"What?"

"Page 12," he answers.

Daniel begins reading page 12. After he reads it to himself, he reads it aloud to make sure that he understands correctly. "Wilhelmina Slater impregnated with demonic alien spawn."

"That's the worst of it, fortunately."

Daniel puts the paper down.

"No one will buy this."

"I bought the last one at the newsstand this morning."

"This isn't good."

"It's not just this tabloid either. It's everywhere. Everyone is speculating."

"Fill me in."

"Some are reporting that she's simply let herself go. Some cite her drinking problem for the dramatic weight gain. There are a ton of different rumors."

"Any of them close to the truth?"

"Some of the media outlets are reporting that she's with the stolen sperm of a prince. Others are speculating that she's faking a pregnancy to get the media spot light."

"I'll take care of it. Go get her, make sure that no one from the media sees her or talks to her."

"I'll do my best."

"Don't let her know anything is going on."

"Make sure you get rid of those," Marc reminds him.

"I'll throw them out."

"Incinerate them."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"It is if you don't want to clean Willie's brains off the ceiling when her head explodes."

"I'll incinerate them."

"And make sure no one asks her about it."

"I'll try to keep everyone away from her."

"Forward her calls to Amanda's desk, and tell her not to let anyone speak to Wilhelmina under any circumstances."

"Ok. You should get going," Daniel points out.

Marc takes one of the town cars to pick Wilhelmina up. Luckily there are no paparazzi at her entrance. He calls her from the car.

"I'm waiting on you," he tells her.

"You're early Marc."

"Daniel wants you in the office early," he lies.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Marc gets out of the car and meets her in the lobby. He hands her a stack of papers.

"What are these?" she asks.

"Daniel wants you to go through these."

"What are they?"

"Articles from up and coming writers in the fashion world. He wants to feature one of them in the next issue."

"You're serious?" she asks as stares at the stack of papers.

"As a heart attack," he answers.

He sticks them in her oversized bag. As they walk out the door he hands the bag back to her. He quickly rushes her into the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry this morning?"

"We've got a lot of work to do," he answers.

They pull away from the building. The driver drives two blocks and makes a right instead of going straight. Two minutes later they're sitting in the middle of traffic.

"Why are we sitting in traffic?" Wilhelmina interrogates.

"I don't know. I'm not driving," Marc answers.

"We never go this way. Why did the driver go this way?"

"Let me ask," Marc rolls down the window between the front and back seat.

"Charlie why did you go this way? We're going to be stuck in traffic."

"New company policy, we have to follow the GPS directions. Except the GPS isn't set right, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Why haven't you talked to someone?" Marc goads.

"I did. No one has come to look at it yet though," Charlie answers.

Marc rolls up the window. "This is ridiculous."

"It's all because of the new drivers they hired,"Marc tells her.

"What new drivers?"

"The new drivers they hired don't know where they're going."

"So why don't they just fire them?"

"Can't afford to."

They sit in traffic for nearly an hour. By the time they arrive at Mode Wilhelmina is extremely irritated. She stops off in Daniel's office.

"What do you need?"

"I had to sit in traffic for an hour this morning."

"Why?"

"Some stupid GPS system the driver has to follow," Wilhelmina answers.

Daniel looks at Marc for a clue, "The new company policy," Marc reminds him.

"Right, I forgot about it. I'll make sure that it gets taken care of," Daniel promises.

"Thank you," Wilhelmina storms off.

"I had no choice, but to make the driver lie, and go the wrong way," Marc tells Daniels.

"I needed time, thanks."

"Marc!" Wilhelmina screeches.

"Coming your highness," he leaves Daniel's office.


	17. No Boundaries

Marc finds Wilhelmina sitting at her computer typing furiously. He can tell that she's becoming increasingly frustrated with each keystroke.

"What is wrong with this stupid thing?"

"How would I know?"

"It won't even let me log on."

"I can call one of the tech guys."

"It's fine," she growls, "I've got my laptop."

"What do you need on the computer for anyway?"

"I have work to do."

"You need to go through the stories Daniel gave you."

She rolls her eyes and pulls the stack of papers out of her bag. She thumbs through them quickly. She grabs one and hands it to Marc.

"This is it?"

"Sure," she nods.

"Did you read it?" he asks.

"No I didn't get that far this morning."

"Why are you so grouchy this morning?"

"I'm not," she answers.

He scrutinizes her.

"What?" she snaps.

"I think that you need more makeup. Maybe we should go to the spa."

"Why do I need more make-up?"

"You have dark circles under your eyes."

"I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't sleep," she replies.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Every time I started to go to sleep she would start moving, or I'd have stupid dreams."

"Like what?"

"She came out green, or had an extra limb."

"She'll be perfect."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to be perfect."

"She'll be fine."

"I need to eat something," she informs him.

"Didn't you have something this morning?"

"You called me before I had time to eat."

"I'll get you something. What do you want?"

Before she can answers his cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen my mother this morning?"

"No Daniel. I can't keep track of every detail of your life."

"Marc. You need to find out where she is."

"Why?"

"I just read that an inside source confirmed the...the thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Ok. I'll come find it for you," Marc agrees.

He hangs up. He turns to Wilhelmina, "Sorry. I've got to go help Daniel."

"Go," she nods.

"Hold on," he holds up a finger and whips out his phone. He dials Betty.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Need to talk to you."

"About what Marc?"

"Where are you?"

"At my desk."

"I'll meet you in a minute."

"Why?"

"Just stay put."

He hangs the phone. "I'm going to go see if Betty can take care of Daniel for now."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I need to take care of you."

"I'm fine Marc."

Marc drags Betty from her desk into the closet.

"What?"

"I need you to talk to Claire."

"Why?"

"There is a major crisis, and I can't handle everything on my own."

"The Wilhelmina thing?"

"What Wilhelmina thing?" his voice cracks.

"Marc I know. I talked to Daniel this morning."

"He told you?"

"Yeah, and to be honest I'm still confused."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Everything. Who do you think disabled all of Wilhelmina's accounts?"

"Not all of them. Just the ones on her desktop."

"No, on her laptop too."

"How?"

"You don't want to know," she answers.

"I need you to talk to Claire. There has been a confirmation from an inside source, and Daniel thinks that it's Claire."

"Claire knows?"

"She was furious."

"She didn't say anything to me about it."

"Betty can you please go talk to her. See if she's the source. You've got to shut her up."

"Ok," Betty agrees.

Marc returns to Wilhelmina with breakfast. Betty dials Claire.

"Hello?" Claire answers.

"This is Betty."

"Hi Betty. What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Which is why you called."

"Can I talk to you in person?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Ok. I can come in."

"No don't come in."

"Where do you want to talk to me at?"

"I'll come to you," she answers.

"Ok," Claire agrees, questioning Betty's motives.


	18. Hold On

Claire is waiting when Betty arrives. The door flings open before Betty can even knock.

"Come in," she smiles.

Betty steps in, shutting the thick steal door behind her.

"Sit," Claire leads her into the living room.

Betty sits nervously on the couch, and Claire takes a seat in an overstuffed armchair.

"What's going on?"

"Have you turned on the TV this morning?"

"I try not to watch it," Claire admits.

"Read the paper?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Anything catch your attention?"

"Not particularly why?"

"Nothing?"

"Was there something in there that should have caught my attention?"

"There were a few articles about Wilhelmina."

"Yes I read them. I got a good laugh at them in fact. If the press only knew that she was pregnant with a child who will be an heir to the Meade empire."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"You think that I'm the inside source?"

"I don't, but Daniel does," Betty admits with candor.

"I could see why he'd think that, but it wasn't me. I know how he feels about..." she trails off.

"About?"

"How protective he feels about this child. He made it very clear to me that I was not to do anything to hurt this child in any way, whatsoever."

"It really wasn't you?"

"No, Betty it wasn't me. I didn't say anything, even though I'd like to."

"What's stopping you?"

"As much as I loathe every fiber of Wilhelmina Slater's being I would not do anything to hurt Daniel, or my...grandchild," she cringes as she says the last word.

"I still can't wrap my mind around this," Betty admits.

"Which part?"

"Any of it. I can't believe that Daniel slept with Wilhelmina."

"I can't believe that the baby is actually his, but Wilhelmina assures me that it is."

"She's well known for her honesty," Betty adds sarcastically.

"She seemed genuine."

"Wilhelmina seems lots of things."

"I don't like it, I don't want to believe it, but I have no choice."

"Of course you do."

"I don't, not until the baby is born and I can have another DNA test preformed."

"Do you think that the baby is really his? I mean she was still with Connor at the time. We all know that Wilhelmina doesn't have enough scruples to resist faking test results that would catapult her to the top of the pecking order at Mode."

"I think I believe her."

"Really?"

"Betty I know Wilhelmina. She's looked me in the eye, and lied to me before. This was different. I didn't see any deception. All I saw was confusion."

"She's really pregnant? She's not faking it?"

"I don't think that she's faking it."

"Have you actually seen..."

"No, but Wilhelmina wouldn't pretend to be pregnant."

"For the right price she would."

"It's real, as much as we all hate for it to be," Claire replies.

"Is Daniel talking to you?"

"Very little. I'm trying to be on my best behavior, but it isn't easy."

"Why are you trying to be on your best behavior?"

"Despite my hatred for Wilhelmina I love my son. And I will love my granddaughter, if she really is my granddaughter."

"Do you think that Wilhelmina is going to let you see her?"

"She doesn't have a choice."

"How is Daniel handling this?"

"Betty I don't know. He hardly talks to me."

"Right," Betty nods.

"But I think that he's making a mistake."

"By wanting to be a father?"

"By wanting to be with Wilhelmina."

"He wants to be with Wilhelmina?"

"That was the impression that I got."

"They hate each other. I find it hard to believe that they are being civil at all. I can't even believe that they had sex."

"I think that it's about more than sex to him. I think that he loves her."

"No," Betty gasps.

"I just hope she doesn't cut and run."

"Meaning?"

"Take his money, his heart, and his child, and leave."

"She wouldn't do that."

"She would if she wanted to."

"Do you think that she will?"

"I doubt it. Something has changed in her. I think that as inconceivable as it is, there is a possibility that she loves him back."

"Wilhelmina doesn't love anyone but herself," Betty says matter-of-factly.

"I don't think that she's figured out her own feelings yet."

"Wilhelmina doesn't have feelings," Betty reminds her.

Wilhelmina sits in her office with the back of her chair against the desk. She stares out the window as she sips a cup of tea. The baby moves, and brings her back into reality. She sits the mug on the desk, and places one hand on her stomach. She sits quietly for a few moments.

Suddenly she realizes how quiet things had been all day. No hushed gossip. Nothing. No one had crossed her path all day. It was as if they were avoiding her. She spins around and dials the phone.

"Mode magazine this is..."

Wilhelmina cuts her off, "Amanda my office, now!"

She hangs up. A few seconds later Amanda comes into her office.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"Amanda something is going on," Wilhelmina stares her down.

"I don't know anything."

"Have my calls been forwarded to your desk?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Because you've been answering calls non-stop all day, and my phone hasn't rang one time."

"Maybe there's something wrong with your phone," Amanda suggests.

"I used it to call you."

"Right," Amanda nods, mentally kicking herself.

"Tell me."

"I was given specific instructions."

"By whom?"

"Daniel, and then Marc, and then Betty."

"About?"

"I'm not to, under any circumstances, tell you anything."

"Why?"

* * *

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying. I love hearing all of your reviews, so keep them coming. I'd love to hear any name suggestions you guys have for the baby, because I can't seem to come up with anything. Thanks for reading _:)


	19. How Low?

"Um. I've got to go. I have things to do."

"Amanda!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Daniel doesn't want to clean your brains off the ceiling when your head explodes."

"Why would my head explode?"

"Because the dry cleaner ruined your dress,"she lies.

"What dress?"

"Amanda go back to your post," Marc orders.

Amanda quickly leaves.

"Marc?"

"Yes Willie," he smiles.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing," he lies.

"Why didn't I get the paper this morning?"

"The messenger didn't bring them."

"My phone hasn't rang."

"It's broken."

"My computer isn't working."

"Technical glitch."

"The T.V. magically disappeared."

"Budget cuts."

"It's almost as if you're trying to hide something from me."

"Why would I do that?" he squeaks nervously as she moves closer to him.

"So that you don't have to clean my brains off the ceiling when my head explodes."

He bites his lip. "Can you excuse me?" he slinks away.

"Where are you going?" she calls after him.

He makes his way to Daniel's office.

"Daniel she knows that something is going on."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Shield me from her wrath," Marc answers.

"You want me to tell her?"

"What choice do you have?"

"Fine I'll tell her," Marc sulks.

They walk back to her office together. When the reach her office they find that it's empty.

"That's not good," Marc comments.

"She couldn't have gotten very far."

"She wouldn't have to go very far," Marc points out.

"Let's look for her," Daniel suggests.

Before they can split up to look for, her like Scooby Doo and the gang, they hear her.

"What the Hell is this?"

They run toward the snarl. They find her sitting at Amanda's looking at a tabloid revealing the secrets of her alien impregnation.

"Amanda I told you to get rid of that," Daniel scolds.

"I forgot."

"You forgot? How could you forget?" Daniel raves.

Amanda looks at Wilhelmina, "Don't worry that's the worst of it."

She turns around and glares at Amanda. Her eyes sear through Amanda as she asks, "There's more?"

"Not here," she answers.

Wilhelmina turns to Daniel and Marc, "Explain. Now!"

"The media has put out several different reports," Daniel explains.

"About?"

"Your attire yesterday," Marc adds.

"What about it?"

"How it looked," Daniel admits.

"It's because of this picture," Amanda hands Wilhelmina a second publication.

"I thought that you didn't have anymore," Marc growls.

"Forgot about this one," she admits.

Wilhelmina studies the picture, and is silent for a brief moment, "I see."

"This one speculates that you're pregnant," Marc says delicately.

"The one about your alcohol problem is the best written," Amanda admits.

"You're not helping," Daniel scowls at her.

"Sorry."

She hands Marc the various publications, "Get rid of these, please." He takes them from her, and quickly disposes of them.

"You've had a million calls today. They all want a statement," Amanda tells Wilhelmina.

"What have you been telling them?"

"That you aren't available for comments."

"Let them think what they want," Wilhelmina shrugs.

She goes back to her office. Daniel follows her. He shuts the door behind him.

"That's it?"

"What do you want? Do you want my head to explode?"

"I just thought that you'd be more upset."

"I am upset."

"You seem very calm."

"Appearances can be deceptive."

"So what are we going to do Wilhelmina?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," she answers.

"What are you going to do?" He corrects himself.

"Nothing. I will neither confirm or deny the reports."

"Just tell them, then they'll leave you alone."

"It doesn't work that way."

"What is the harm of telling them?"

"I will tell them when I am ready. I'm not ready right now. If you have a problem with me wanting to have just a little privacy, then there's the door."

"Don't. I just think that it would be less stressful for you if you went public."

"How would it be less stressful?"

"You wouldn't have to try to hide it."

"I haven't done a very good job, obviously."

"Just issue a statement."

"And be followed around until she gets here?"

"I'll get you a bodyguard."

"That's not the point. It's not less stressful, for the whole world to know everything about me. I'd like to have just a few things that are sacred."

"I'm sorry."

"Not to mention they're all going to want to know the paternity."

"So tell them."

"No," she answers defiantly.

"No? Why not?"

"It's not anyone's business."

"Are you ashamed?"

"I don't want anyone to think that I did this purposefully. I know how the media is, I know what they think of me. I'm not going to allow them to write about me being so greedy, and power hungry that this is all just some part of a master plan. I can't have the father's child, so I'll have the son's."

"What does it matter, if it's not true? It's not true is it?"

"Get out of my office."

"Calm down."

"I can't believe that you would really ask me that."

"I'm..."

"Just go," she demands pointing toward the door.

He turns and walks away with his tail between his legs.


	20. Ghost Of Me And Me

"Come on let's go," Marc pleads.

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.

Marc ushers her to the elevator. They step out of the elevator, and quickly make their way through the lobby. As soon as the door opens the flashbulbs start going off. With her purse covering her bump Marc leads her to the car.

"Miss Slater what do you say to the pregnancy rumors? Are they true?" one of the faces in the crowd asks.

"I've got no comment," she answers as she climbs into the car. Marc climbs in behind her and closes the car door as quickly as possible. The driver speeds away.

When they arrive at Wilhelmina's building a similar scene unfolds. Marc ushers her through the crowd. She's barely through the door of her apartment when the phone rings.

Without a word Marc goes to answer it.

"Don't," she tells him.

He backs away from the phone.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No I'll be fine," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"I can handle it Marc."

"Maybe you should take Daniel up on his offer."

"What offer would that be?"

"To get you a bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"You do if you ever plan on leaving your apartment."

"I can work from home," she reminds him.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Over the next few weeks Wilhelmina puts on a brave face, and holds her head high as she goes to work each day. She doesn't say a word to the press, even though their presence doesn't dwindle. No one at Mode even bothers to ask.

She puts up with the situation for nearly a month, but her patience begins to wear thin. She decides to talk to Daniel.

"We need to talk," Wilhelmina announces as she enters Daniel's office.

"You're talking to me now?"

She glares at him.

"I never know. One day you're hot, and the next you're cold."

"It's called hormones," she reminds him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I think that I should take some time off."

"Ok. Can I ask why?"

"I'm tired of having to fight through crowds to come in here everyday."

"You could always work from home, if you wanted."

"How practical is that?"

"It's not, I really need you here."

"I know that."

"But?"

"My patience is wearing thin."

"So just give them what they want."

"Even if I choose to do that I still want some time off."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just exhausted."

"So you're just going to sit at home all day?"

"No. I'm going to be going out of town."

"I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'll be fine."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't want you to leave, and then decide not to come back."

"I wouldn't do that."

"But you could."

"So what if I did?"

"I couldn't stand that."

"If you're so worried about me running off, then you should just come with me."

"Who would run the company?"

"I don't know. I'm not asking for a lot of time. I just need a few days."

"Why don't we go on a long weekend?"

"Where?"

"I've got a house in the Hamptons we could go their for the weekend."

"I don't want to be followed around."

"Private beach front property."

"Sounds nice."

"It is."

"Ok," she agrees.

"This weekend?"

"Ok," she agrees.

Friday morning Daniel takes a car to meet Wilhelmina. He picks her up in front of her building. The trip to the Hamptons is extremely quiet, and tense. When they reach Daniel's beach house he grabs their bags and leads her into the house. He sits the bags down at the door, and unlocks it. He brings the bags inside stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," he informs her.

He carries the bags up the stairs and stops at the master suite. He puts her bags inside, and moves down the hall to the other bedroom.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to unpack?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Did you pack your suit? We could just head down the to the beach."

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding? The beach is beautiful. The view from the balcony is gorgeous."

"I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible," she pauses. Daniel nods, and she continues, "I'm six months pregnant. I look like a beached whale. I would not be caught dead in a bathing suit. And it's your fault."

"You look beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me," she tells him.

"I'm not. You look gorgeous, just like always. You're more critical of yourself than anyone else is."

"Regardless I'm not putting on a bathing suit."

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"I'm not trying to put a damper on things, if you want to go to the beach that's fine, but I'm exhausted. I don't feel like doing much of anything."

"I could make you lunch."

"Daniel, I'm fine."

"Why don't you take a nap?"

She looks at him questioningly.

"Come on," he reaches for her hand.

She reluctantly takes his hand. He leads her through the master suite onto the balcony.

"Your throne awaits," he points to a lounge chair in the corner. "Just take a load off. Relax. I'll get you something to drink, and you can just sit here."

"Ok," she agrees.

He returns to the balcony with drinks for the both of them. Non-alcoholic drinks for the both of them.

"Take those off," he begs.

"I'm fine."

He shoots her a look, and pulls the heels off of her feet. She ignores him and closes her eyes. Her eyes quickly flutter open and she finds him rubbing her feet.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. They've got to hurt."

"It's not necessary."

"Please just let me take care of you," he begs.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Please let me," he pleads, "After all this is my fault."

"This is a lot different than the last time we went away together for three days."

"There's a pool. And a hammock. I'm sure that we could find furniture to break."


	21. Rule The World With Love

"I can't drink," she reminds him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't have a good time. You can sit on the beach with your toes in the sand. Or you can float around in the pool, or you can nap all day."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he questions.

"Being so nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you."

"But I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do."

"I don't. I've done nothing to deserve this. I've been horrible to you."

"I'm used to it," he jokes.

"Why are you doing this," she repeats.

"Why shouldn't I? You're having my baby," he reminds her.

"What if she wasn't yours."

"Are you saying that she's not?"

"No, she is. She definitely is. She's not even born yet and I can already tell that she's going to be like you."

"How?"

"I just know," she answers.

"I hope that she isn't."

"What if she wasn't yours?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Would it change..."

"Change what?"

"Change how you're acting?"

"Why would it?"

"Would it change how you're acting toward me? Would it change how you seem to feel about me?"

"No. I don't think that it would," he answers with candor.

She sits back and closes her eyes. She drifts to sleep. When she opens her eyes she surveys her surroundings. Her hand rests on her stomach. She takes a deep breath, and a better look around her. She finds Daniel sitting across from her just staring at her.

"What?" she questions.

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not," he lies.

"You are. I want to know why."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"The baby," he answers.

She leans forward. "What about her?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering what she'll look like. What she'll be like."

"I don't know," Wilhelmina admits.

She attempts to get up. "Want some help?" he smirks.

She shakes her head, but reaches for him. He helps her up. She gets out of the chair and moves to the edge of the balcony. She stares out at the sand and the ocean, and the pool below.

"You're right the view is gorgeous."

"Yeah," he agrees as he stares at her.

She looks at the scenery for a moment, and then turns to him. She studies him as he stares at her.

"You're not very big," he tells her.

"I know."

"You should eat more," he suggests.

"All I do is eat."

He drops it. She watches as he stares at her stomach. Quietly she reaches for his hand. As her fingers touch his hand he looks up at her questioningly. Gently she places his hand on her stomach. He feels movement and pulls his hand back with a look of utter confusion.

"What was that?"

Wilhelmina smiles. She takes his hand and places it back on her stomach. "Feel that?"

He simply nods in amazement. "What was it?"

"She kicked you."

"Have you picked a name yet?" he questions.

"No," she answers.

"My doctor has been out of town the last couple of weeks. I have an appointment with him on Wednesday. You could come if you wanted to."

"Really?" his face lights up.

"I'm having a 4-d ultrasound."

"I don't know what that is," he admits.

"4 dimensional," she answers.

"How is that any different than the other ones?"

"You can make out the baby's features."

She goes into her room. She stops at her suitcase. Before she can touch it Daniel grabs it.

"Where do you want it?"

"On the bed. Daniel I can carry my own suitcase."

"You shouldn't."

"It doesn't weigh that much."

"I don't want you to," he tells her as he places it on the bed.

She unzips the suitcase and flips it open. She unzips a pocket and pulls out a stack of papers. She closes the suitcase and pushes it over. She takes a seat on the bed, and motions for him to do the same.

He looks at the pictures in her hand. "What are they?"

She hands them to him, "Ultrasound pictures."

He thumbs through them. She stops him when he reaches the last one. "That one was the most recent."

He scrutinizes the picture.

"I'm hungry," she announces.

He smiles and hands the stack of pictures back to her.

"What do you want?"

"Anything."

"We can order in, or go out."

"I don't want to go out."

"I'll cook for you."

"Daniel you don't know how to cook."

"Come on," he drags her down the stairs into the kitchen. He leads her to the island. He opens the refrigerator and begins pulling things out. He grabs a loaf of bread and places them on the island. He quickly whips up a couple of sandwiches.

"I know that it's just lunch meat, but I make pretty great sandwiches," he places a plate in front of her.


	22. It Don't Really Matter

She stirs in her sleep. She gets the sense that someone is watching her. The room is dark, and the house is quiet. She opens her eyes, hesitantly, to find a male figure standing over her bed. She doesn't say a word.

"Crap," he mumbles under his breath.

She rolls over and flips on the lamp. She rubs her eyes and looks at the suspect. "Daniel why are you in here?"

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Could you please explain to me why you're standing over my bed in the middle of the night? I'm a light sleeper. If you're planning on murdering me you're going to have to find another way."

"I'm not. I'm sorry."

"Why are you in here?"

"I don't want to sound like a creep."

"You've already made yourself look like one," she points out.

"I was watching you sleep," he admits.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come in and see if you were sleeping."

"So why didn't you leave when you saw that I was?"

"You looked so... peaceful. It's stupid. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"Stop apologizing."

"Go back to sleep," he insists.

"Are you going to go back to your room?"

"I'll go now."

He turns to leave. He stops in the doorway and looks back. "Are you watching me walk away?" he quizzes.

"Just want to make sure that you don't have any weapons on you," she jokes.

"Goodnight Wilhelmina."

"Night Daniel."

He returns to his room. She flips off the light and closes her eyes. Sleep evades her. She begins to think about the situation. Before she can think twice she's wandering down the hall. She stops in the doorway of Daniel's room. She hesitates, and considers turning around.

"I'm not asleep yet. I know that you're there. You're about as quiet as a bull in a china closet."

"I'm off balance. It's weird it's almost as if something, or someone is sitting on my center of balance, and throwing it off," she quips.

"Are you coming in?" he questions.

"It's too quiet," she tells him.

"Can't you hear the kids down on the beach, letting off fireworks?"

"It's still to quiet."

"I snore. You're welcome to sleep in here, but the bed is lumpy."

"Why do you have a lumpy bed?"

"I usually don't have guests. The bed in the master is a lot more comfortable."

"So go sleep in there."

"You can't sleep in here. The mattress is as lumpy as a bowl of oatmeal."

"I'm going to bed," she tells him.

"Sleep tight."

"If you're smart you'll get over yourself, and come with me."

She's just gotten under the covers when she hears footsteps. He crawls under the covers with her. He carefully positions himself on the opposite side of the bed, making sure not to crowd her.

"Really?" she questions.

"Really what?"

"I don't bite," she tells him.

"I'm fine."

"You're on the edge of the bed."

"I don't want to crowd you. I don't want to make you feel awkward."

She rolls over and looks at him in the darkness. "You don't want to make me feel awkward?" she doesn't give him a chance to answer, "You knocked me up. I'm six months pregnant with your child and you're worried about making me feel awkward?"

"I just don't want to be in your personal space."

"Daniel just get comfortable. You're not going to make me feel anymore awkward than I already do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What," she sighs in irritation.

"Why did you decide to do this?"

"Do what? Come here with you?"

"No, have this baby."

"Why, wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I guess that I was just surprised that you decided to have her."

"I'm not quite as heartless as everyone thinks."

"I'm glad."

"Where is this conversation going?"

"I don't know," he admits.

"Can we finish it in the morning? I'm exhausted."

"Sure."

She closes her eyes, and he gets comfortable. "One more thing."

"What?" she groans.

"Do I get any input on the name?"

"That depends, what do you want to name her?"

"I really like the name Emma."

"No," she answers.

"No to the name, or no to the input."

"Both, especially if you pick out names like Emma."

"What's wrong with Emma?"

"It's generic, and fluffy."

"So what were you thinking exactly?"

"I haven't thought of it much."

"Not at all?"

"It's hard to choose a name at this point. I'd like to see her first."

"Well what names are you thinking about?"

"I like the name Jewel," she admits, "Or Tiara."

"Do I get veto power?"

"If you really hate a name, I guess."

"I really hate both of those names. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I hate those names more than you hate the name Emma."

"Goodnight."

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep. When Wilhelmina wakes up she feels an arm wrapped around her. She opens her eyes and finds Daniel next to her with his hand resting on her stomach.

As he wakes from his sleep he feels movement under his hand. He opens his eyes and lies there quietly. He applies a little more pressure, and he feels movement again. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand covers his, as if to hold it in place. He looks at the body lying next to him. He listens to her breathing and realizes she's in a deep sleep.


	23. All This Time

She wakes up with a smile on her face. She feels a hand beneath hers, a body next to her. She moves her hand, and his recoils. She takes a deep breath and rolls over. She looks at him and says nothing.

"Morning," he smiles.

"Morning," she replies.

He brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face. She stares into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer.

"You know what I realized? I've worked with you for a long time, and I don't know that much about you. You on the other hand know everything about me."

"I don't know everything about you," she admits.

"You know everything that counts."

"I don't," she disagrees.

"What don't you know about me?"

"I'm sure that there a lots of things."

"Like what?"

"What is your middle name?"

"James."

"Your favorite color."

"Green."

"What don't you know about me?" she questions.

"I really only know the work version of Wilhelmina."

"The work version? You think that there is more than one version of me?"

"I know that there is. I just rarely get to see the other version."

"I see."

"Your favorite color is black."

She corrects him, "You're way off. My favorite color is Coral."

"Really? I thought that it was black."

"I wear a lot of black, but it certainly isn't my favorite color."

"You're just full of surprises. You can cook, you used to be a bartender, and your favorite color is Coral."

"There is a lot more to me than what you see at the surface."

"With me what you see is what you get."

"That's not completely true."

"Elaine," he says, seemingly out of the blue.

She gives him a peculiar look. "Isn't that your middle name?" he questions.

"Yes," she nods.

"After your grandmother," he adds.

"Right."

"That is the extent of my knowledge of you," he answers.

"What do you want to know?"

He shrugs, "You're having my kid," he answers.

"I'm not going to steal her away, or brainwash her, or anything."

"Promise me something," he begs.

"What would you like me to promise you?"

"Promise me that you won't send her away to boarding school. Kids should be raised by parents, no matter how dysfunctional, not by nannies, or in a boarding school."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"Why do you act so surprised?"

"Because you sent Nico to boarding school."

"It was a mistake. One that took me a long time to realize I had made. I was young when I had her. I didn't know any better. I didn't know what to do with her. I thought that I was doing the right thing. Now I can see how badly she needed me, and how much I missed."

"So we're agreed?"

"Absolutely."

"How old was she when you sent her to boarding school?"

"She was six and a half. The day that I sent her she had lost her first baby tooth. Before I knew it she was grown, and I had missed everything."

"She was so young."

"I had a lot going on my life then, and I thought that it was the right decision at the time."

"Why didn't you have anymore kids after Nico?"

She looks up at him trying to mask her emotions she answers, "I'm having one now aren't I?"

"It wasn't planned."

"And you think that Nico was?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I assure you that she wasn't. There was never a moment after I found out that I was pregnant with her that I didn't want her, but she most definitely was not planned."

"That is something that I do know about you," he admits.

"What?"

"You love babies."

"I do not," she argues.

"You aren't fooling me. I think that you even like kids."

"You can't tell anyone that."

"Why not?"

"Because it will make me seem weak."

"No it won't. It makes you seem like..."

"I have a soul?"

He nods.

"I like children, I always have."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" she tries to skirt the issue.

"Why didn't you have any more kids?"

She looks at him, trying to find the courage to answer him.

"When Nico was five I started seeing someone. I thought that we would get married."

"But you didn't."

"He wanted to. He asked."

"You told him no?"

"No. I told him yes. We got engaged, and foolishly, I thought that things were going to work out."

"So what happened?"

"I got pregnant. I thought that I was in a committed relationship, unlike when I got pregnant with Nico. He was good with Nico, so when I found out that I was pregnant I assumed that he would be happy."

"He wasn't?"

"He freaked out."

"So you decided not to have it?"

"No. By the time I told him I already knew that I wanted the baby. So when he reacted the way that he did I gave him the ring back. He didn't want anything to do with the baby. I knew that I was going to have a hard time taking care of two children on my own, so that's when I started looking into boarding school."

"So what happened? You obviously don't have another kid. Do you?"

"No," she answers solemnly, holding back tears.

Daniel says nothing, he just waits. "It was a boy, his name was going to be Noah. One night I woke up and there was blood everywhere. I went to the hospital, and..."

He finishes for her, "You miscarried?"

"At twenty weeks," she answers. "After that I had a really hard time. I went home each day, and all I wanted to do was lay in bed, and wallow in sorrow. Nico needed me and I couldn't take care of her. I didn't know what else to do, so I sent her to boarding school. I thought that it would be temporary, but it wasn't."

"I never knew any of that."

"No one did. I never told anyone," she admits.

"I'm so sorry."

"I think that's why I don't want to tell anyone. I'm just so scared that something will happen."

"Nothing will happen," he promises.

"But if it did you and I both know that I would deserve it."

"No one deserves that."

"It's what I get for the things that I've done."

"No."

"I never thought that I would get over it. Then when William was born I thought that is was my second chance. I really thought that he was mine, but I just couldn't connect with him. I was so afraid that if I let myself fall in love with that little boy that God would take him away from me to. And he did," tears begins streaming down her face.

Daniel holds her close. She buries her head in his chest.

"You can't let what happened in the past define what you expect out of the future."

"How can I not?"

"We've got to move on."

"You haven't moved on," she reminds him.

"I have," he answers.

"You still love her," she accuses.

"Part of me will always love Molly."

She tries not to let his words cut through her heart. "But to be honest Wilhelmina it's nothing compared with what I feel for you. Which is crazy, because you don't feel the same about me."

"What makes you think that?"


	24. All Or Nothing

"Do you still love Connor?"

"No," she replies quickly.

"No?"

"No. I don't love him anymore. I loved him whole-heartedly, but things change."

"Can we start over?"

"Start over?" she questions.

"I'd like to do this right."

"As opposed to what?"

"It shouldn't be just about physical attraction."

"If there is no physical attraction there is no relationship."

"I know that, believe me. What I mean is, it should be about more than physical attraction. Because that's what it was for me, initially. But now it's not."

"You're not physically attracted to me anymore?"

He smirks, "I didn't say that."

"But you thought it."

"No I didn't," he shakes his head.

"I know that I'm huge, and I practically have to bathe in lotion..."

"I think that you're beautiful."

A lightbulb suddenly goes off in her head, "I'm not wearing any make-up."

"I've seen you without make-up before."

"But..."

"You don't need it."

"I look so old. I haven't had any botox in months, and I look so wrinkly."

"Are you really that vain?"

"Yes," she nods.

"I think you look perfect the way you are, right now."

"Right now? I can only imagine how I look right now."

"This is all my fault."

Before she can even attempt to argue he has something else to say, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Please don't take offense to this..." she doesn't stop him, so he continues, "but I'd imagine that the last thing you want to be doing at your age is having a baby."

She looks at him questioningly, but doesn't say a word.

"This is my fault. I should have known better."

"The decision was mutual," she reminds him.

"Was it? I mean sure we were both intoxicated, but I took advantage of you when you were in a vulnerable position. I'm really sorry for that."

"You didn't take advantage of me. No one takes advantage of me. Daniel it wouldn't have happened if there weren't some mutual feelings between the both of us."

"Either way, I acted foolishly."

"So did I. We were both there," she admits.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I'd never want to put you in this position. I..."

"Don't be sorry. Why would you be sorry?"

"I got you pregnant," he reminds her, "And I..."

"Stop. Back up," she begs.

"Back up?"

"You act like this is the end of the world. Why? Do you think that this is a bad thing? Because if you do then you shouldn't be here."

He studies her in utter shock. "Daniel do you really think that I would be doing this if I thought that it was a bad thing?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "Sometimes... I have a hard time reading you."

"There is nothing to read. I'll be the first to admit that being pregnant isn't entirely pleasant there are benefits."

"Like?"

"We're having a child," she reminds him.

"So you hate being pregnant?"

"I never said that. I hate that my back hurts all the time, and that I think about cutting my feet off at least a dozen times a day. I hate that I feel so... hormonal. I hate that I have to pretend that I don't know that Marc bought me maternity clothes."

"He thought you wouldn't know?"

"He was trying not to hurt my feelings I guess."

"You didn't really mention any benefits," he points out.

"You know that I am not a gooey person, so if you ever tell anyone this I will cut off your favorite appendage and throw it off the empire state building."

He gulps, "Continue."

"I love the connection," she admits.

"The physical connection?"

"You're not a woman you can never fully understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll never get to carry a child."

"You don't make it sound too great."

"It is rewarding."

"Still not seeing how."

"The end result is a child. But you get to know the child before it's even born. You know it's personality before you ever get to see it's face. Every move she makes I feel."

"Isn't that irritating?"

"Only when she kicks me in the ribs."

"I guess I don't really understand."

"Daniel do you really want this?"

"Want what?"

"Your offer of a relationship I can take or leave. I can handle the results of that. I have to know if you really want to be a part of her life, or if you just think you do."

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you feel responsible. Maybe because you thin that it's what you should do. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

He looks her in the eye, "Why would you doubt that I want to be a part of my own child's life?"

"I sense reluctance."

"I'm nervous. In a few months I'm going to be a father. I don't have any clue what I'm doing. I think with a son I could fake it, but it's a girl. I don't know anything about having a child, let alone a daughter. I don't know what to do with a baby. I can hold it. I don't know how to feed it, or change it, or do anything. I heard about something called swaddling, and I don't even know what that is. What happens if the baby won't stop crying? What does it mean when she's crying? I don't know anything about any of it."

"Calm down."

"How?"

"You could start by breathing," she suggests.

He takes a deep breath.


	25. The Proposal

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because you're not the most understanding person in the world."

"Maybe not, but I was a first time parent once."

"Do you know what you're doing? You had a nanny didn't you?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing," she assures him.

"Maybe we should take a parenting class," he suggests.

"You can, I'm not."

"I don't know how to make a bottle," he admits, "the baby is going to starve to death."

"She won't starve to death. I'll take care of it," she promises.

"We've got to name her. I can't keep calling the baby her. She needs a name."

"I'd like to hear the other names you like."

"You didn't like my name."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not interested in hearing your suggestions."

"Are you mocking me? I don't get any say in the name do I?"

"In the end you get very little."

"Why?"

"I have to carry the baby, go through labor, and delivery. I was in labor with Nico for thirty two hours eighteen minutes and six seconds."

"That's a long time."

"Hopefully I'll be luckier this time."

"Can I at least have some input?"

"You can suggest whatever you'd like."

"Lily."

"No."

"Anna."

"No."

"Izzy."

"No."

"Ally. Ooh what about Lola?"

"I think that we're done with this part of the conversation."

"Wait," he jumps out of bed, and scurries out of the room. He returns with a book. He sits down on the bed next to her and hands her the book. "I bought this before we left."

"A name book?"

"Uh huh. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that you don't need it."

"Why wouldn't I need it?"

"Because I think that you already have a named picked out."

"I would tell you if I did."

"So there aren't any names that you have been considering?"

"No," she admits.

"Wilhelmina?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it so hard for you to deal with any emotions?"

"I've learned that having emotions is a weakness."

"It's part of being human."

"If you feel nothing you can't get hurt."

"And when you're on your knees you can't stumble, but what are you giving up because you're afraid of being hurt? What has it cost you?"

She says nothing in response. She hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you," she answers.

"You didn't hurt me."

"In my quest to remain unfazed by life I've hurt a lot of people. That was never my intention."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me about the baby?"

"I don't know. I guess that I just figured you wouldn't want to have anything to do with this child."

"Why would you think that?"

"I just figured that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"You were wrong."

"I thought that if I pushed you away it would be easier to deal with."

"Not to change the subject, but I'm getting hungry."

"I'm starving," she admits.

"Get dressed, I'll make you breakfast."

"Is that a good idea? I don't want to burn anything down."

"I can handle it," he promises.

She heads into the bathroom with her suitcase, and Daniel heads down the stairs to the kitchen. Her breakfast is waiting on her when she reaches the kitchen. She takes a seat next to Daniel.

She picks at the food. "Something wrong?"

"No," she lies.

"I'll make you something else."

"The egg whites are fine."

"You obviously want something else."

"I'm fine."

"Wilhelmina stop being so stubborn just tell me what you want. I'll make it for you."

"Muffins," she answers.

"Blueberry?"

Her eyes meet his, "How did you know?"

"I've noticed a pattern lately," he admits.

"I'll just eat the eggs. I don't want you to have to go out just for muffins."

He gets out of his seat and smiles at her. He opens the cabinet and pulls out a plastic container. "They aren't homemade, but they're all I could find," he hands her a container full of blueberry muffins.

"Why do you pretend to be such an idiot?"

He smirks, "Because then people leave me alone."

"I can understand that."

"But being alone, it's not so great," he admits.

He brushes her hair out of her face, and tucks it behind her ears. Her eyes meet his, and without a second thought her hand begins tracing his cheek bone. He studies her expression waiting for a signal, or clue. He doesn't have to wait long. She pulls him in and her lips meet his. After several seconds the kiss ends and they both take a microstep away from one another.

"What was that for?" he questions.

"Just being you," she admits.

He smiles, "Good to know. I'll have to be me more often."

"Daniel I'm not good at relationships I need you to know that. I have ruined, or sabotaged every relationship I've ever been in. I try to drive people away."

"I know that you're afraid of getting hurt. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Daniel I know you. You're not going to be happy."

"I'm not going to be happy with what?"

"With me," she admits.

"You're infuriating, and demanding, and controlling, I know that. I love that."

"Those are the same things that make you hate me. And one day you're going to realize that you don't want to be with me."

"I won't."

"You can't know that. You can't know that tomorrow some blonde bimbo will appear and you'll fall completely in lust with her."

"I won't. I want you. I want to be with you. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you wanted me to, you're not going to get rid of me. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, it's up to you. I want you to know that you can't scare me away. I'm going to be there for my daughter every step of the way."

"How do I really know that?"

"You have my word."

"It's not good enough."

"What do you want? Name it, I'll do whatever you want to prove it to you."

"I just don't want to wake up one day and find that you changed your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"You're one of the most capricious people I know."

"What would make you believe me?"

"Nothing."

"What if I asked you to marry me?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Are you serious?" she raises an eyebrow.

He drops to one knee, "I don't have a ring," he admits.

"What are you doing?"

"Marry me," he begs, "I'll put a ring on your finger so you know how committed I am to you. You don't have to marry me today. You don't have to marry me tomorrow. If it takes twenty years... it's up to you. But if you want we can do it tomorrow."

"You're really asking me to marry you?"

"Why not?"

"Why? Because I'm pregnant? Are you worried that I'm going to skip town with the baby?"

"No. Marry me," he answers.


	26. Never Say Never

"You don't want to be married to me."

"Why not? Give me one reason why we shouldn't get married."

"I won't make a good wife."

"Wilhelmina if you don't want to get married, that's fine."

"It's not fine. It's clearly not ok with you."

"I just want to be happy," he admits.

"And you think that you're going to find happiness with me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm no good for you."

"Why do you think that?"

"I drive you crazy."

"That's true, but it pushes me to do my best. Without you Mode would have fallen flat on it's ass. I would have no competition, no reason to do my best, if not for you. You've saved the magazine more than once."

"That's work."

"I'll make you editor and chief, if you want."

"You're trying to bribe me? Marriage for the editor and chief position? I'm already co editor and chief."

"You can be editor and chief."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll be creative director."

"So you're going to work for me?"

"Yes."

"All in exchange for me marrying you?"

"No. You don't have to marry me."

"I don't want to be editor and chief."

"Since when?"

"I'm happy with the job I have now."

"You've never been happy with the job you have."

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm extremely pregnant."

"What's your point? You're pregnant so that means that you can't do the job?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"She's going to be here soon."

"We've got months."

"And then what? If you make me editor and chief? What are you going to do while I'm on maternity leave?"

"I just assumed that you'd bring her with you."

"And keep working?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I don't want it."

"Why not? Are you afraid that you're not going to be up to it or what?"

"It's not a good time to be the editor and chief. I don't want to spend all my time at the office with a baby at home."

"I can take care of her."

"By yourself? How are you going to do your job and take care of her?"

"I don't know."

"None of this is going to be easy."

"I know," he stares off into space.

"What are you thinking?"

He looks her in the eyes, "Wilhelmina if you don't want to marry me I'll understand. If you don't want to be editor and chief it's up to you. If you want to take a leave of absence it would be fine with me."

"But?"

"I can deal with all of those things. But I need to know..."

"Know what?"

"Do you love me?"

She takes a deep breath. She stares back at him, but doesn't answer.

"So no?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say anything. How am I supposed to interpret that?"

"You can't always have the answer that you want."

"If you don't want to do this just say so."

"Daniel you can't just ask someone that, and expect an answer right away."

"If they love you, you can."

"That's not true."

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Since when have you ever cared about saying the wrong thing? You always say exactly what's on your mind."

"I'm trying to be a better person."

"Since when? Why do you suddenly want to be a better person?"

"I've screwed up nearly every single aspect of my own life. I'd like to get this one thing right."

"What thing?"

"I'd like to be there for my daughter. I'd like to do what's best for her."

"Why?"

"I have no relationship with my other child. I'd like to keep from repeating the same mistakes that I made with her."

"Is this really real?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do I know that this isn't part of some plan to take over..."

"Why would I turn down the editor and chief position if this was a plan to take over? None of this was planned. I didn't plan to have sex with you, I didn't plan to get pregnant. I didn't even know that it was possible. If I had planned this I certainly wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

He stands motionless. His heart skips a beat, and his breath hitches. He looks at her, she doesn't look away. She stares him down.

"What did you just say?" he questions.

"You heard me," she answers.

"Say it again," he begs.

"I fell in love with you."

"Why is that so hard for you to say?"

"Because everyone who I have ever loved walks away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm like a plague, you can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"It certainly seems that way."

"I'm just scared..."

"Of what?"

"I have no idea how to make this work. I want this to work."

"But?"

"But I've never had a family. It's always just been me."

"I guess you'll just have to learn."

"I'll marry you," she answers.

"What?"

"I'll marry you," she repeats.

"You want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you hate my guts."

"Not true."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"When? I assume that you want to wait until after the baby is born."

"No," she reveals.

"No?"

"No, let's get married today."

"There's no one here."

"Why does anyone have to be here? I don't need a lavish wedding in a huge church filled with people that I don't even like."

"You want to get married today?"

"Why not?"

"Ok. I guess I've got some plans to make."

"Can you handle making them alone?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm going to go lay on the beach," she answers as she slips her sunglasses on.


	27. The Two Of Us

Daniel goes back to the city to get things ready. He returns just after six. He comes into the beach house with his hands full. He carefully hangs the clothing up in the closet under the stairwell. He lays the flowers on the counter.

"Wilhelmina where are you?" He calls out.

He gets no response. He takes a look out the sliding glass door in the dining room, next to the kitchen. He slides the door open, and steps out. He walks over to the pool where he find Wilhelmina. She sits on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling over the edge. Under a wide brimmed hat, through huge sunglasses she reads to herself silently. He bends down to her level.

"What are you reading?"

She turns the book toward him. He studies the cover and responds, "Have you found any names that you like so far?"

"No, but I've found lots of names that I don't like."

"Are you reading it in alphabetic order?"

"Uh huh."

"What letter are you on?"

"C," she answers.

"So you've ruled out the name Baby, then?" he jokes.

"That one's on the maybe list."

"Really?"

"It's what we'll call her if we can't find anything else."

He kisses her cheek. "Come on," he reaches his hand out. She pulls her feet out of the pool, and reaches for him. He pulls her into a standing position. She follows him into the kitchen. She lays the book on the counter.

"Is this ok? I didn't know what you'd want in your bouquet so I just guessed."

Wilhelmina studies the arrangement carefully. The bouquet is composed of two types of flowers, white calla lilies, and peach colored roses.

"It's gorgeous," she admits.

He goes into the closet and gets out her dress. He hands it to her. He returns to the closet and retrieves his clothes. They both head up the stairs.

"They pastor will be here in an hour and a half. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yes."

An hour and a half later the pastor arrives. Daniel lets him in, and waits for Wilhelmina. Soon he hears her coming down the stairs. He meets her on the bottom step in his white linen pants, and white linen button down shirt. He leads her outside onto the beach. She finds a pastor, and a photographer. The photographer takes several pictures of them. Daniel smiles at his bride who wears a simple, sleeveless white dress with a strip of soft peach satin just under her bust line.

At eight the pastor begins the ceremony.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor announces fifteen minutes later, "you may now kiss your bride."

Daniel kisses Wilhelmina, and the pastor smiles. The pastor and the photographer leave. Daniel and Wilhelmina stand with their toes in the water watching the horizon line as the sun sets.

"So Mrs. Meade what are you planning to do now?" he questions.

"Is this where I'm supposed to say something romantic and sappy?"

"You don't have too."

"Not to disappoint you, or anything, but I have to pee."

He chuckles as she runs to the house in her bare feet. He follows the trail of sand into the house. He closes the sliding glass door behind him. Fifteen minutes later she returns in a different dress.

"Had to change already?"

"I was uncomfortable."

"Was it too tight?"

"No."

"The fireworks are starting..."

"Then we should go back out."

They head back outside. He takes a seat in the lounge chair by the pool. She sits down on the chair with him. She rests the back of her head on his chest. He watches the fireworks. She listens to him breathe. When the fireworks stop he realizes that she's snoring. He kisses the top of her head. He pushes her forward far enough for him to slip out from behind her.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Her eyes pop open and she looks at him, "Did I miss them?"

"You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let's go to bed."

"Ok," she agrees.

She follows him inside. He starts up the stairs. When he reaches the third step he turns and finds her still standing at the bottom. Without a word he scoops her off her feet, and carries her to bed. He crawls under the covers next to her. He wraps his arms around her and she lays as close to him as possible.

As the sun streams in the room she feels arms around her, and hears Daniel snoring next to her. She brushes hair out of her face and is caught off guard by the ring on her finger. She stares at the shiny ring. The band is platinum with diamonds all the way around, in the center is a 3 carat oval cut diamond. The wedding band is platinum band surrounded with diamonds. She stares at her hand wondering why he had chosen the way he had. Suddenly the snoring stops. She rolls over to face him. He smiles at her like a fool.

"I'm sorry that your ring is only three carats. I just think that anything bigger is too big to wear, but it's your ring so if you want something else you can have it."

"No, it's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're right anything bigger than 3 carats is too big."

"I know that it's not very flashy. I just chose plain diamonds."

"The colored diamonds are tacky."

"I was hoping that you'd feel that way."

"We should probably start packing," she reminds him.

"Do we have to go back?"

"Who would run the magazine without us?"

"You make a very good point Mrs. Meade."

"You're going to keep calling me that aren't you?"

"Only in private. I'll pretend to hate you, for the sake of the rest of the world."

"Good."

"At work it will be business as usual."

"Are you going to give up your bachelor pad?"

"The movers already packed all of my stuff," he answers.

"So you're coming home with me?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get back," he answers.


	28. Ain't it Funny

"Where are we?" she asks as they pull up in front of a house.

"Get out, and I'll show you," he answers.

She climbs out of the car behind him. He leads her across the street, and up the stairs of the house. He pulls shiny silver keys out of his pocket, and unlocks the door. He steps inside, and flips on a light. She looks around.

"What is this?"

"This is the place."

"What place?"

"The one I'm thinking about buying."

"Why?"

"Do you want to stay in your apartment?"

"I hadn't really considered any other options."

"You haven't seen the best part yet," he tells her.

"Where are you going?"

He grabs her hand, and leads her into the kitchen. He stops at the back door, and opens it. He steps outside. She follows him out of curiosity.

"It has a yard."

"It's nice," she tells him.

"You don't like it?"

"I..."

"It's ok. If you don't want to move it's fine. I just thought that I'd give you the option."

"You don't have to do all of this. I'm happy where I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it depends, are you going to come home with me, or not?"

"I will if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. You're my husband."

"Ok," he agrees.

The following day they return to the office, and it's business as usual. Marc strolls into Wilhelmina's office around ten.

"How was your weekend? Did you go somewhere?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't answer my calls."

"I went out of town, and I forgot my phone."

"You forgot your phone?" Marc questions.

"I left my phone."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be bothered with anyone." She clasps her hands on top of her desk, and stares at Marc. "Is that all?"

"What are you wearing?" He questions.

She looks at her outfit, "Don't make any comments about the outfit."

"I wasn't," he admits.

"So then what are you talking about?"

"The bling on your left hand. Willie something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"No? Are you sure, because they're on your ring finger."

"What is your point?"

"The one you put rings on when you get married."

"Don't be silly Marc, who would I get married to?"

"I never know with you."

"I'm not married."

"Uh huh," he nods skeptically.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Right," he nods, and scampers away.

A courier drops off and envelope while she's on the phone. She opens it and looks through it. Once she realizes what it is she goes to Daniel's office.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," he agrees.

She shuts the door behind her.

"What do you need?"

She hands him the envelope, "These were just delivered."

"What are they?"

"Wedding pictures," she answers.

He takes them from her, and puts them in his briefcase.

"We've got lunch today."

"With who?"

"My mother."

"Your mother? Why are we having lunch with your mother?"

"I don't know, she's the one who insisted that we have lunch."

"That doesn't seem suspicious to you?"

"It does, but what choice do we have?"

"What time does she want to have lunch?"

He looks at his watch. "Half an hour. The car should be waiting. Why don't you head over, I'll be there in a few minutes. I've got to drop off some proofs to layout."

"Ok, but don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Meade," he smiles.

She furrows her brow, "Wilhelmina," he corrects himself.

"Oh and don't forget about the doctor's appointment on Wednesday."

"What time is it?"

"It's at noon," she reminds him.

"I'll be there."

Wilhelmina grabs her things and rides the elevator to the lobby. She gets in a car. The car takes her to the restaurant. When she arrives Claire is already waiting.

"Claire," she greets.

"Wilhelmina. Where is Daniel?"

"He's on his way. He had to drop off proofs to layout."

"But he is coming right?"

"Of course he is," Wilhelmina answers.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why are you feigning concern for me?"

"I'm not feigning concern for you."

"Really?"

"I'm only asking because you are supposedly carrying my son's child."

"Well I'm fine. She's fine too."

"So have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"No. I haven't found anything that fits, yet."

"Daniel didn't have a name until he was three days old."

"How did you decide on the name Daniel anyway?"

"I didn't. Bradford named him."

"Daniel's not naming her."

"Why not? She is his daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So why wouldn't you let him name her?"

"Because he comes up with fluffy, superficial names."

"For example?"

"Emma, Lola, and Ally, are just a few."

"I see. A mother usually knows best."

"So why didn't you name Daniel then?"

"I only picked out girl names for him, which is ironic considering that it was my other son who became a girl."

"So if he had been a girl..."

"Either way he was almost Kelly."

"Bradford didn't like that name?"

"He was fine with it when we thought that the name was going to be Kelly Hope."

"So it was ok for a daughter?"

"But not for a son. I thought that Kelly Christopher would be ok, if he was boy, but Bradford wouldn't hear of it. Luckily for Daniel he didn't come out looking like a Kelly."

"So how did Bradford decide on the name Daniel?"

"I have no clue. When it was time to fill out the birth certificate I told him to pick a name."

"So he chose Daniel?"

"It was a mistake to let Bradford choose."

"The name fits him."

"But if I had named him he would have a middle name."

"He doesn't have a middle name?"

"No."


	29. Up Against A Wall

After twenty minutes at the restaurant Daniel still hasn't arrived. Wilhelmina taps her fake nails on the table. Her phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry. There's been a debacle in layout. I know I said I'd be there, but I can't make it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come back and help me sort it out."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later," he hangs up.

"Daniel?" Claire questions.

"He can't make it," she answers.

"Of course not."

"I've got to go. He needs me to come sort out some confusion in layout."

"Go," Claire releases her.

Wilhelmina gets up from the table. She waves goodbye to Claire on her way out. She jumps in the car and makes her way back to Mode.

When she gets to Mode she makes her way to Daniel's office. "Did you eat?" he questions.

"No. We were waiting. Why?"

"We're going to be here all night."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to fire over half of layout."

"Why?"

"Take a look," he hands her the book.

She flips through the pages. "This is horrendous."

"I know."

"Get everyone together and have them meet me in the conference room."

"Who? No one else has an eye for layout."

"Get Marc, and Betty."

"You really think that the four of us can get this done? The book is due at the printer's by 6 A.M. tomorrow."

"We don't have a choice."

"Great."

"What about Amanda?"

"What about her Wilhelmina?"

"She reads magazines all day everyday. She's got to know something about layout right?"

"I guess we can ask."

Ten minutes later Daniel meets Wilhelmina in the conference room with Marc, Betty and Amanda.

"We have to re-do the whole thing?" Betty asks.

"Not the whole thing, just everything between the front, and back cover," Wilhelmina clarifies.

"How reassuring," Marc remarks.

"How much time do we have?" Amanda questions.

"It's due at the printer's at six tomorrow morning," Daniel reveals.

"So let's get to work," Wilhelmina demands.

Four hours later Mode is nearly completely empty, as everyone leaves the office as the clock strikes five.

"What if we changed things up a bit?" Amanda quizzes.

"What do you mean?" Daniel responds.

She holds up a page, "White page, wow, exciting. Why don't we put it on a different color? This would be great if it were on black."

"Let me see," Wilhelmina insists.

Amanda hands it to her, "You're absolutely right."

"Really?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina confirms.

11 P.M.

"Coffee?"

"I can't drink anymore coffee," Daniel replies.

"Are we done yet?" Marc groans.

"No," Daniel shakes his head.

1 A.M.

"Look what I found," Amanda smiles as she holds up a bottle of alcohol.

"I'll have some of that," Marc holds out his coffee cup.

Amanda pours him some. She moves onto Betty. Betty says nothing, she just holds out her cup. She stops in front of Daniel.

"No. I'm good," he answers.

"Willie?"

"No."

"Right, don't want to harm the alien spawn," Amanda reminds herself.

"It's not an alien spawn," Wilhelmina corrects.

"Are you sure? That article was pretty convincing."

"I'm not having an alien spawn."

"You're certainly having something," Amanda says under her breath.

"But it's not an alien spawn," Wilhelmina repeats.

2:30 A.M.

Everyone is barely hanging on by a thread.

"So tired. Are we done yet?" Amanda questions.

"Almost," Daniel responds.

"Ugh," Amanda groans.

"Wilhelmina go home."

"I'm fine," she argues.

"Wilhelmina it wasn't a request."

Instinctively Marc, Betty, and Amanda all back away from the table.

"So what was it?"

"A demand. Go home. Now," he insists.

"Fine," she agrees. She collects her things, and leaves the room.

"Why did you let her go home for?" Amanda whines.

"She's pregnant Amanda," Marc points out.

"Right," Amanda acknowledges.

They finally finish the just after three. They leave mode, and Daniel drops the book off to the printer. He heads home, and takes a quiet shower. He slips into the guest bedroom, and falls asleep.

At six thirty sharp Wilhelmina wakes up. After working at Mode for so long she had an internal alarm clock. She woke up the same time every morning. Sometimes she could go back to sleep, and sometimes she couldn't. She rolls over and realizes that her bed is empty. With a big yawn she crawls out of bed. She wanders out of her room and into the hallway. She stops and listens carefully. She heads down the hall, stopping at the guest bedroom. She pushes the door open and finds the source of the snoring. She tiptoes over to the bed and climbs into it next to her husband. She snuggles up to him, and suddenly the snoring stops. Daniel rolls over and looks at her.

"What are you doing up? It's early."

"I always wake up this early. Why are you in here?"

"I didn't want to wake you up," he admits, "You need your rest."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"No, I should get up, and go to work."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"What time did you get home?"

"Four thirty."

"Go back to sleep."

"Are you going to go to work?"

"No I'll be here when you wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be," she reveals.

"Love you," he reminds her.

She kisses him, and closes her eyes.


	30. Games We Play

Hours later the feeling of someone kicking him wakes him. He keeps his eyes closed, and tries to comprehend what's going on. His hand moves to Wilhelmina's stomach. The baby squirms under his hand. He opens his eyes and looks at his wife. He finds her sleeping soundly. He shifts positions, but she doesn't stir. He lays in bed with his feet off the edge, and his head next to Wilhelmina's stomach.

He begins talking softly, "How are you doing in there? Is it nice? I can't wait to meet you. Don't come too soon though, you're not cooked yet."

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asks him.

He looks up, "The baby. Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"How do you sleep when she's moving all the time?"

"I'm used to it."

"We should probably get up and go to work."

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," he answers looking at the alarm clock on the stand next to the bed.

Wilhelmina jumps out of bed, and wanders out of the room. They make it to work by ten thirty. Claire is waiting in Daniel's office when he arrives.

"Mom what are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I know that you trust Wilhelmina," she begins.

"Mom I don't want to hear this."

"Please, just give me a chance."

"Why?"

"Please," she begs.

"Fine."

"I know that you trust her, and you know that I think it's foolish."

"Yes mom, what is your point?"

"Whatever she's been telling you, it's a lie."

"She's not lying."

"Maybe not about the baby..."

"Then about what?"

"I've seen how you look at her. I know that you want to be with her, but she's playing you."

"What makes you think that?"

"When we were at lunch yesterday..."

"Please tell me that you didn't say something stupid."

"I was very polite."

"So what happened at lunch between the two of you yesterday?"

"Nothing, I just noticed she was wearing a ring."

"I still don't see your point."

"She was wearing a wedding ring. She's married."

"I know."

"She told you?"

"No, she didn't have to, I was there."

"You were there? When did she get married?"

"This weekend."

"She got married this weekend? I thought that you went to The Hamptons this weekend."

"I did."

"She got married in The Hamptons?"

"Yes."

"There was no fan fare, are you sure? Wilhelmina..."

"Mom," he touches her hand, "we went away this weekend, together."

"And she married someone else?"

"No. Mom, Wilhelmina, and I got married this weekend."

"You did what?"

"We got married."

"No, you didn't," she shakes her head in disbelief.

"We did, why don't you believe me?"

"I wasn't there."

"It was a private ceremony."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"You married her?"

"Yes. I love her."

"When are you going to wake up and see that she's not who she's convinced you that she is? This is a ploy, to get your money, and get control of the company."

"No it's not."

"Please tell me that you made her sign a pre-nuptial agreement."

"Of course I didn't."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not going to make her sign a prenuptial agreement."

"You're foolish. She wants your job, and your company. The marriage, and the baby, they're how she's going to do it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You should make her sign a post-nuptial agreement."

"Mom, stop," Daniel begs as he stares at the doorway.

"Why? She's a gold digger."

The door of the office closes. Claire turns around and finds Wilhelmina standing behind her. "You're never going to believe that I've changed are you?" Wilhelmina questions.

"I have a hard time that you could change so dramatically in such a short amount of time."

"And you have every right to have doubts, but you have no reason to. I'm not in this for the money, or the position. I don't want to be Editor in Chief."

"Since when?"

"I have other priorities, but you are absolutely right Claire, Daniel and I should have some kind of written, contractual agreement, in the event that our marriage ends."

"Wilhelmina you don't have to do that. Why are you listening to her?" Daniel questions.

"I just want her to believe that I'm not the enemy here."

"I think that I should be going," Claire moves toward the door.

She leaves Daniel's office, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't have to lie to her."

"I'm not lying. She's right. We should have a post-nuptial agreement. Call your lawyers, we'll get something drawn up by the close of business today."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, I don't want anyone to think that I took anything I didn't deserve."

"You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't want you to sign an agreement."

"I want to sign one."

"Ok," he agrees.


	31. Now Or Never

Wilhelmina sits on exam table. Daniel sits next to her, and holds her hand. They wait anxiously as the doctor silently squirts gel on Wilhelmina's stomach. Seconds later their eyes are drawn to the multi-dimensional image on the screen. He freezes the image. "There's a nice side profile," he points to the screen. He unfreezes the image and looks at the baby from another angle. "There she is from another angle," he freezes the image once again.

They stare at the image silently, for several seconds. "She's perfect," Daniel admits.

"Everything looks great. She seems to be on track with her growth. I'll get you guys some print outs, and a copy of the DVD , and you can be on your way."

They head back to Mode and go back to work. A few minutes after five Daniel returns to his office from a meeting with clients. He finds Wilhelmina sitting at his desk waiting on him. He closes the office door behind him. He takes a seat across the desk from her.

"Yes dear?"

"I got the final copy of the post-nuptial agreement from the lawyers today."

"Is it ok?"

"I already signed it," she admits as she slides the document across the desk to him.

He grabs an ink pen and starts to sign.

"You don't want to read it first?"

"Did it change?"

"No, but you are related to Claire Meade."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wouldn't want you to think that I added something that..."

"I trust you."

"You should read it."

"Did something change?"

"No."

"I'm fine with the terms we agreed upon."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," he signs the paper several times, and hands it back to her. "You look tired, let's go home."

"Daniel this is going to sound... I don't know how to put it to make it sound ok."

"So just say it."

"I don't think that we should announce our marriage."

"Ok," he agrees.

"And I don't think that I should name you as the father."

"Why?" he asks calmly.

"I just want to protect her. There is a lot of media attention attached to the Meade name. I don't want her to have to deal with that. I just want her to be a normal little girl."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I mean she's going to be exposed to enough publicity just by being your daughter. I know that we're married, and this might sound unorthodox, but I think that she should have your last name."

"You're ok with that?"

"I'm not thrilled about it, but you're right she should have as close to a normal life as possible, she'll never have that if her last name is Meade."

"I'm glad that you agree with me."

"But you are going to have to confirm to the media that you are pregnant."

"I know."

"And they're going to want pictures of her, after she's born."

"And they can have them."

"You're ok with that?"

"I'm ok with doing a shoot after she's born."

"A shoot?"

"They can have her baby pictures, I'm not willing to give them anything else."

"I understand where you're coming from."

"But?"

"But if you just give them her baby pictures they're going to be curious. And curiosity means paparazzi following you around, trying to get pictures of her, which isn't safe for anyone."

"What are you suggesting?"

"One published photo of her a year."

"You really think that's going to keep her safe?"

"I don't know. I don't want anyone following my kid around trying to take pictures of her."

"We'll just keep her from leaving the house until she's eighteen."

"I don't think we can do that."

"Why not?"

"It's impractical."

"We can hire tutors, and..."

"She should be here with us until she's old enough for a tutor."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out when she gets here."

"I like plans."

"We'll make one, when she gets here."

"I need a plan until then."

"The plan is to stay calm, and relaxed until she arrives safely."

"Your plan is to sit around and wait?"

"That's our only option."

"I don't like it."

"So did you figure out how you're officially announce the pregnancy?"

"Everyone already assumes that I am, and I haven't much to lead them to believe that I'm not."

"Everyone is waiting on an official announcement. Some people think that you're faking it."

"Why would they think that?"

"Um..."

"Tell me."

"They think that you're too old to be having a baby."

"So do I, but it doesn't change the fact that I am."

"Why don't you just put the announcement in your next letter from the editor. You could include one of the pictures from today."

"Why don't you go home? I've got a few things that I've got to finish up here."

"Ok," he agrees sensing her need to be alone for awhile.

"I'll see you in a little while."

He leaves her at the office alone. After he leaves she finds herself staring at the phone, willing it to ring. It sits on her desk, silently. She picks up the phone, and makes a few keystrokes. She hits send, and then turns to her computer. She begins typing. It doesn't take her long to type her letter from the editor. She goes through her bag, and attempts to pick a picture. She ties up a few other loose ends and then heads home.

When she gets home she slips out of her shoes, and tosses her bag aside. The apartment is mostly quiet. She makes her way down the hall to her room. When she reaches the bedroom she finds Daniel waiting on her.

"What's with the candles?" she questions.

"You need to relax," he tells her.

"So you lit candles?"

"Come over here," he tells her from the bed.

She joins him on the bed. He slips off her shoes and begins to rub her feet. She takes a deep breath, and looks around the room as he rubs her feet. Her eyes focus on a picture on her bedside stand. She stares at the picture in silence, realizing that it had just appeared. Daniel follows her line of vision.

"Is it ok that I put that there? I thought it would be cool to frame it."

She carefully lifts the frame off the stand. She holds it in front of her, but says nothing.

"Please say something. I hate when you don't say anything."

A tear falls from her eye, and streams down her cheek. She turns to Daniel, "It's perfect," she admits. He carefully takes the photo of their unborn daughter and puts it back on the bedside stand.


	32. Need You Now

He sits in his office quietly. He stares at the blank computer screen in a daze. The sound of heels clicking against the tile floor. He turns and finds Wilhelmina standing before him. Up until recently she had always stood over the desk, asserting her dominance in the relationship. Instead she quickly takes a seat across the desk from him. He stares at her silently.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," he answers.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not important. What do you need?"

She looks around wondering if he's serious, "Are you ready to go home? Everyone else left hours ago."

"Didn't I just see Marc and Betty?"

"Marc and Betty left an hour ago."

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"Did you get the book to the publisher?"

"Yeah I dropped it off a while ago."

"So why are you still here?"

"I was just waiting on you."

"Why?"

"I just like leaving with my wife."

"Daniel what is going on with you? You've been acting weird the last two days."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid and meaningless."

"If it has you this distracted it's obviously not."

"A few nights ago I had a dream that really bothered me. I know it was just a dream, but it seemed so real."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't want to upset you."

"You're not going to upset me."

"I don't think I should."

"Tell me," she demands.

_With his infant daughter in his arms her wanders around the apartment. Everything is quiet, he realizes that he's alone with the baby. The door opens and Claire steps in. She bolts the door behind her. She slips off her coat, and hangs it on the coat rack. Daniel holds tightly to the sleeping little girl, as Claire approaches him in her solemn black dress. _

"_Why didn't you come?" Claire questions._

"_I couldn't," he admits._

"_Did you even try?"_

"_I barely got out of bed this morning. The only reason that I did is because she needed me," he stares at the sleeping baby._

"_You can't do this. I will not let you do this."_

"_I will do whatever I feel like doing."_

"_Daniel your daughter needs you."_

"_And she has me."_

"_She needs all of you."_

"_I'm trying to give her everything that I've got," his voice cracks._

"_That isn't much these days is it?"_

"_No," he admits._

"_You should have come, she was your wife."_

"_No. I didn't want to be there. I couldn't have held it together."_

"_You don't have to hold it together."_

"_Yes I do. I don't have a choice, I have a little girl who needs me. I have to keep it together for her."_

"_I understand that, but son you can't mope around here forever."_

"_Mom, please just let me grieve."_

"_You're going to have to dig yourself out of this hole at some point. I won't stand by and watch you throw everything you've ever had away."_

"_It's my life, it's my choice."_

"_If you throw everything away what will you have left to give your daughter? Nothing, she deserves a lot more than that."_

"_I know that, but right now I just need... I need you to leave me alone. Let me deal with this the only way I know how."_

"_By locking yourself away from the rest of the world?"_

"_I don't want to deal with the rest of the world. I don't want to have to deal with the stares, and the pity, and the questions."_

"_I understand that. I know how hurt you are, but at some point you've got to let her go. You're going to have to move on with your life."_

"_I can't," he answers her with his eyes full of tears._

"_What about the magazine? Are you just going to let that fall apart while you're here feeling sorry for yourself?"_

"_I don't care. There is no magazine without her."_

As he finishes recounting his dream he feels a warm hand touch his. He watches as she squeezes his hand.

"Nothing like that is going to happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if something does happen? What if something happens to you? How am I supposed to raise her on my own."

"Daniel it was just a dream. I'm not going to die. I promise."

"You can't make that promise, because you have no control over it."

"I know, but you seem to forget how strong willed I can be."

"No I never forget that," he smiles for a second.

"Then you should know better. Daniel I've had one child grow up without a mother. There is no way this little girl is going to grow up without me. And I'll do whatever I have to in order to make sure of it."

"But what if something does happen?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? I've never taken care of a baby before. I don't know what to do. I can't do this without you."

"You could if you had to."

"But I don't want to."

"If anything happens to me, which I assure you nothing will, she will be taken care of for the rest of her life."

"By me? You really trust me to take care of her for the rest of her life? Up until recently you didn't trust me with anything."

"I have to trust you, I do trust you. That isn't what I meant though."

"What did you mean?"

"She will be taken care of financially for the rest of her life."

"I'm not worried about that."

"I am. Meade's success is your success if Meade fails you'll be left with nothing."

"Thank you for reminding me of that. What is your point exactly?"

"I've made changes to my will. If anything should happen to me there is more than enough to cover all of her expenses."

"You've already changed your will?"

"I did it when we met with the lawyers last month."

"So are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The baby is due in eight weeks, and the announcement is due to hit the stands in the morning."

"Speaking of which we should take separate cars tomorrow."

"I already took care of it. Marc will be accompanying you."

"You can't be seen leaving my building."

"I want to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"I'm not coming home tonight."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"At the bachelor pad."

"You still have your apartment? Why are you holding on to it?"

"Mostly for storage purposes."

"We should get going it's getting late."

"You're going to have an early morning tomorrow."

"I know."

"I had wardrobe send over outfits for tomorrow."

"You know that I'm going to have to hold a press conference."

"That's why I had the outfits sent to your apartment for approval."

"You chose them?"

"This is a fashion magazine. I do know a thing or two about fashion."

She gives him an intense look.

"Marc wouldn't let me choose them. He took care of it."


	33. Chained To You

Marc reaches Wilhelmina's apartment just as she is ready to walk out the door.

"So are you ready?" he questions.

"As I'll ever be," she answers.

"Then let's go."

"How is it out there?"

"It's a circus," he admits.

She nods as he leads her out of her apartment. The elevator ride is silent. In the lobby she tells him, "You did a good job with this," she applauds him. He says nothing, he only smiles inwardly.

She stops at the door. "You don't have to go out there if you don't want to," he reminds her.

"No, I've got to," she disagrees.

He pulls open the door for her and she steps out onto the sidewalk with hundreds of flashbulbs. She pushes her way through the crowd not speaking to any of the. She climbs into the awaiting car, and Marc slams the door. The car lurches forward, and they make their way to Mode.

When they arrive at the Meade building they fight their way through the crowd once again. Daniel, and Betty are waiting on them in the lobby with a film crew. Marc steps to the podium.

"Miss Slater is going to make a brief statement, she will not answer any questions. Thank you all for your understanding and support."

Marc steps down, and Wilhelmina steps up to the microphone. "I'm guessing that you all read my letter from the editor?"

The crowd doesn't respond. Wilhelmina continues, "In a couple of months I will be welcoming a child, a daughter."

"Who is the father?" one of the reporters asks.

Marc begins to step forward. Wilhelmina looks at him, "It's ok," she says softly. He nods and steps back. She turns toward the crowd and answers, "An anonymous donor."

"So the child was conceived with the help of science?" another reporter questions.

"I have no further comment," Wilhelmina announces as she takes a step back from the podium.

The other reporters shout out questions as she steps off the platform. Marc helps her down the stairs, and he, Betty, and Daniel usher her out of the crowd. They all get on the elevator.

"You ok?" Daniel questions.

"Fine," she answers stoically.

"You were great up there," Marc grins.

"Can I tell her?" Betty nudges Marc.

"I don't know why it's of any importance," he answers.

Wilhelmina turns around to look at the two of them, "Tell me what?"

"Marc was having a hard time picking out your outfit for today."

"So I asked Betty to help, while she doesn't always make the best fashion choices for herself, she does know fashion. I was actually surprised when she picked out that necklace..."

"And that dress," Betty points out.

"You didn't pick this out?" Wilhelmina asks Marc.

"As much as I love dressing you..."

"He's not that great at it," Betty smiles.

"I...I don't know how to dress that," he admits waving his hands in front of her stomach.

The elevator dings and they all get off. Each of them go their separate ways. When Betty reaches her desk she finds Claire waiting on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Claire admits.

"You need my help?"

"Yes. Can you come with me?"

Betty nods, and follows Claire into Cal Hartley's former office. Claire shuts the door behind her.

"What is this about?"

"I told you I need your help."

"With what?" Betty asks taking a seat across the desk from Claire.

"I want to throw Wilhelmina a baby shower."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You don't like her."

"That's not the point."

"You loathe her."

"I know."

"So why would you want to throw her a baby shower."

"Because she is, allegedly, having my grandchild. If it really is my grandchild I'd like to get to see it."

"So you want to throw her a baby shower?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"She should have a baby shower."

"Ok. When?"

"Is next week too soon?"

"I think we can get everything ready in a week."

"Good. I have some ideas, but I doubt that Wilhelmina will like them."

"You should let Daniel know, and we should get Marc to help."

"Ok," Claire agrees.

The following day Wilhelmina finds herself in Daniel's office.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Marc or Betty?"

"They're working on an assignment."

"What assignment?"

"One that I gave them," he answers.

"I didn't know you gave them an assignment."

"Didn't they finish what you needed them to?"

"Yes but I have something else for them."

"It will have to wait. They are in meetings all day."

"With who?"

"It's sort of a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"They're trying to land someone for the cover."

"Why them?"

"Don't you trust them?"

"Of course," she nods.

Meanwhile in Claire's office:

"You sent all of the invitations out right?" Claire asks Betty.

"No, we still haven't chosen the invitations."

"Claire you still have to decide on the colors," Marc reminds her.

"I thought that we decided on pink. The baby is a girl, that's the traditional..."

"But we need something modern," he points out.

She looks at the magazines laying open on her desk, and answers, "Black. Wilhelmina loves black. Let's do black and pink."

Betty thumbs through the invitation samples, finally she pulls one out. It's black with a pink damask flock pattern on it, with silver writing. She holds it up, "What about this one?"

Marc and Claire study the invitation from across the room. "I like it," Marc announces.

"So then we're all in agreement?" Claire questions.

Betty nods.

"Marc can you get the invitations to the printer?"

"Why me?" he whines.

"Because Betty and I are going to go shopping."


	34. The Best Thing

Betty and Claire step into the baby boutique. "So what are you going to buy?"

Claire looks around at all the pink baby things. "This is going to take a while," she announces.

They go through racks of clothing picking out several outfits. "Do you think that it would be tacky if I bought her a tiara?"

"Who?" Betty questions.

"The baby."

"You want to buy her a tiara?"

"She's going to be treated like a princess."

"I think that a tiara is a little much."

"Ok," she agrees.

After buying half of the store Claire pays for her selections and leaves the store. They are on their way to the next store when they pass a jewelry store. Betty stops.

"Come on."

"Jewelry," Betty answers.

"Yes, it's jewelry, but we have..."

"No. Get her jewelry."

"Who?"

"The baby," Betty answers.

They go into the store to browse. They leave with a tiny pinkish cultured pearl bracelet with a silver tiara charm on it. On the back of the tiara charm the words, _For A Little Princess_, are engraved.

"I think that we're done," Claire smiles.

The following week everyone tries their best to keep the secret. Friday comes, and Wilhelmina suspects nothing. Marc pokes his head into Wilhelmina's office.

"We're leaving early," he tells her.

"No we're not," she argues.

"Come on," he begs.

"Where are we going?"

"We've got a meeting," his eyes light up.

"With who?"

"No time for questions, just come on," he begs.

"Marc..."

He grabs her by the hand and pulls her. He follows him to the elevator. They rush through the lobby after getting off the elevator. He pushes her out the door, and into a car waiting on the curb. The door is barely closed when the car begins to move.

"Where are we going?"

"Lunch," he lies.

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"With lunch?"

"I like to keep you on your toes."

She rolls her eyes and sits quietly. After ten minutes in the car he hands her a blindfold. "I need you to put this on."

"Not going to happen," she answers.

"Put it on," he insists.

"Why am I being blindfolded?"

"It's a new restaurant, everyone eats blindfolded."

"I don't buy it."

"Please just put it on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I'm not putting it on."

"Please," he begs.

She pulls the blindfold over her face. "Happy now?"

"Uh huh," Marc signals the driver.

Ten minutes later the car stops. The driver opens the door, and Marc helps Wilhelmina out of the car. He leads her into the building.

"You can take it off of her now," Claire tells him.

"We're eating lunch with Claire?" Wilhelmina asks as she holds onto Marc's arm.

Claire slips the blindfold off of her, "Not quite," she answers.

Wilhelmina looks around the room at the decorations, the guests, and the waiters carrying around trays of food.

"It's a baby shower," Marc answers.

"For who?"

"For you," Claire tells her.

"I..."

"Come on," Claire begs.

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees following Claire into the crowded room.

Hours later Wilhelmina arrives home. She waits on the couch as the presents are unloaded. She takes a seat on the floor in the middle of the pile. The door opens and Daniel comes in. He shuts and locks the door behind him.

"Are you here?" he calls out.

"Over here," she answers.

He carefully makes his way over to her. He moves some of the presents clearing off the coffee table, pulling it to her.

"Do you want help?"

"If I'm expected to get these open by the time she gets here," she answers.

He smiles and takes a seat next to her. He takes his jacket it off and lays it on the couch. He grabs a box out of his pocket and lays it on the table.

"I picked up a few million thank you cards."

"Only a few million?"

"Let's get started," he suggests.

"You should make a list."

"What do you mean?"

"Of who got what."

He leaves her side and wanders off. He returns with a yellow legal pad and a blue ball point pen. By a quarter after ten Daniel has put most of the gifts in the nursery. She sits on the couch with a cup of tea. He looks on the floor, making sure they haven't missed anything. He finds a tiny box under the couch. He hands it to Wilhelmina, and then slides under her legs and begins massaging her feet.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"It's the last one."

"You open it," she whines.

"Are you sure?"

"Open it," she growls.

He pulls off the bow, and tosses it aside. He takes the tiny envelope off the top of the box. He lifts the lid off the box and looks inside. "Well it's a little small for me," he admits.

She raises her eyebrows. He hands the box to her. She sits her tea on the coffee table and takes the box from him. She carefully takes the bracelet out of the box. She studies it carefully. She reads the inscription on the back of the bracelet.

"Who is this from?" she questions slipping the bracelet back into the box.

He hands the envelope to Wilhelmina. She opens it and slips out the tiny card. She reads it aloud, "To my granddaughter."

"It's from my mother?"

"I guess."

"So which gift was your favorite?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think that it's this one."

"You have to give her some credit. She's trying, after all she's the one who threw the baby shower."

"Your mother threw the baby shower?"

"Who did you think threw it?"

"I figured that it was Marc and Betty."

"They helped, but it was her idea."


	35. Affirmation

September 24th: When he wakes up she's sound asleep. The rain dances on the windowsill, and he rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. The alarm shrills, and she shakes him.

"Get up!" she insists.

"I'm taking the day off," he reminds her.

"We've got a doctor's appointment," she reminds him.

"Five more minutes."

"Ok," she agrees getting out of bed.

He closes his eyes.

"Get up!" she demands.

"Five more minutes," he tells her.

"You're going to miss the appointment. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes," she tells him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost time to go," she answers.

He rolls over and looks at the clock. He jumps out of bed and into the shower. He pulls on some clothes and makes it to the door as she slips her shoes on.

"You don't have to wear heels," he reminds her.

"What else would I wear?"

"Anything else."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're nine months pregnant."

"Come on. We're going to be late."

"Why are you so grouchy this morning?"

"I'm not," she growls.

They leave the apartment, and get in a car. They reach the doctor's office, and hop onto the elevator. The doors close and the elevator moves slowly. She stands next to him, very quietly. Out of the blue she squeezes his hand. He looks over at her.

"Are you having contractions?"

"I've been having contractions for weeks," she reminds him.

"Are they worse today?"

The elevator door opens and she gets off. He follows three steps behind her. They get called into the exam room after ten minutes. A nurse takes her vitals, and instructs them to wait for the doctor. The doctor finally comes in and does an exam.

"So do you two have a name picked out?"

"No. Why?" Daniel asks.

"Your little one is probably going to make her appearance today."

"Are you sure?" Wilhelmina questions.

"You're dilated to about six right now, but if you weren't I'd probably induce you today."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Daniel quizzes.

"Her blood pressure is higher than we'd like," the doctor admits.

"So now what?" Daniel asks.

"Take her to the hospital."

They leave the doctor's office and head straight to the hospital. They admit Wilhelmina and hook her up to a couple of monitors. An hour and a half after her arrival the doctor comes in to check on her.

"You're progressing nicely, but I'm a little bit concerned," he admits.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she inquires helplessly.

"Your blood pressure is even higher now than it was earlier. And the baby's heart rate is decelerating every time that you have a contraction. I think that it would be an un-necessitated risk to try and deliver her vaginally. It's too much stress on the both of you," Before he can finish his statement the baby's heart rate drops.

"What's happening?" Daniel queries.

"We need to get her out, now," the doctor answers.

"Do whatever you have to," Wilhelmina answers without thinking.

"The nurse will get you some scrubs," he tells Daniel.

"Ok," Daniel nods going with the nurse.

"The anesthesiologist is on his way to give you an epidural."

"Ok," she nods.

Daniel calls Claire in the hallway. By the time he has scrubs on they're wheeling Wilhelmina to the O.R. He follows alongside her, holding her hand the whole way. The next few minutes blur together. Daniel sits on a stool next to Wilhelmina.

"You're going to feel some pressure," he announces.

Moments later he pulls out a baby. Daniel watches as he unwraps the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck. "It's a girl," he tells them holding her over the curtain, as she begins to cry. He passes her off to the nurses who assess her quickly. A nurse approaches Daniel.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

He nods and follows her over to the incubator where the newborn squalls. He clips the umbilical cord and takes a picture of her.

"Hi beautiful," he smiles.

Suddenly the mood in the room changes. The doctor tells all unnecessary personnel to leave the room. A nurse loads the baby into an isolet and instructs Daniel to follow her. Daniel follows her out of the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"They're going to have to give her a transfusion," she answers.

"I should..."

"No, you need to come with me," she insists.

He follows her into the nursery. After fifteen minutes the nurse takes the baby out of the isolet and moves toward Daniel.

"Here you go," she gently places the quiet little girl in his arms.

"She's ok?"

"She's perfectly fine. Her Apgar scores are great. Her breathing is really good, and she's a healthy size."

"How big is she?"

"Six pounds four ounces, twenty inches."

She leads him into the private room that they had been in previously. After twenty minutes Claire arrives. She finds him sitting in a chair holding the little girl. She takes a seat next to him, and he offers her the baby. She gladly accepts and then asks, "Where is Wilhelmina?"

"I don't know. There was a complication and they made me leave the room."

Claire hands the sleeping baby back to Daniel, and gets out of her chair.

"Where are you going?"'

"I'll be right back," she answers.

She returns ten minutes later with the doctor.

"Where is Wilhelmina? Is she ok?"

"Mr. Meade there was excessive bleeding, we had to do a blood transfusion."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry there was nothing more that we could do. I'm so sorry."

His heart sinks.


	36. Things You Never Knew You Never Knew

Suddenly he feels someone nudging him. He looks up and sees Claire. "Mom."

"You fell asleep? I was only gone ten minutes," she tells him.

"I had the worst dream. I dreamt that the doctor came in and told me that she didn't make it."

"I talked to the doctor," Claire admits.

"Is she ok? I want to see her."

"She had to have a transfusion."

His heart sinks. He looks down at his daughter, trying not to cry.

"Daniel she's upstairs in recovery."

"So she's ok?"

"She's unconscious right now, but she's going to be fine," she reveals.

He sighs in relief.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs," Claire insists.

He follows her to the next floor. He finds Wilhelmina in a bed with an oxygen mask on, and her eyes closed. He takes a seat in a chair next to her bed.

"She looks so pale," he points out.

"That's what happens when they replace half of your total blood volume with someone else's."

An hour later he's staring out the window as Claire sits next to him. He holds Wilhelmina's hand. Claire nudges him. He looks at her as she looks at Wilhelmina. He looks up and finds Wilhelmina with her eyes open. He stands up and moves toward her as she scans the room. She pulls her oxygen mask off with.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Where is she?"

Claire gets out of her seat, and walks over to Wilhelmina. She carefully places the delicate baby girl into Wilhelmina's waiting arms. Wilhelmina stares at the baby for several seconds before speaking. "Hi, beautiful," she coos. The little girl's eyes pop open and stare back at Wihelmina.

Four days later: Wilhelmina opens her eyes and finds Claire sitting next to her bed, holding the unnamed baby girl. She watches silently as Claire bonds with the baby.

"Do you want her?" Claire asks without looking up.

"Where's Daniel?"

"He went to get coffee. He wanted to get a cup before you guys leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes," Claire nods, "They're releasing you today."

"I don't want to leave," she admits.

"You don't want to leave the hospital?" Claire asks questioningly.

"I can't do anything. I might as well be here."

Claire stands up and gently places the little girl in Wilhelmina's arms. "She needs you."

"No she doesn't. Daniel can handle it. He does everything..."

The light bulb goes off in Claire's head, "Are you threatened that he actually knows how to take care of her?"

"No. I'm glad that he does..."

"But?"

"I don't want her to be daddy's little girl."

"There is no way you're going to keep that from happening."

"I just don't want her to..."

"Wilhelmina you're being unreasonable."

"Am I? She likes him better than she likes me. She stops crying the instant that picks her up."

"Because she's your daughter."

"What does that mean?"

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger, just like you do."

Three hours later Wilhelmina sits in bed, reading, when the baby starts to cry. She looks over and finds Daniel passed out on the bed next to her. She slowly gets out of bed, and makes her way over to the crib. She ignores the pain, and scoops the crying baby out of the crib. She swaddles the baby, and walks out of the room. She slowly makes her way into the nursery, and places the baby on the changing table. She changes the baby's diaper, and collapses in the rocker afterward. The little girl looks up at her with big blue eyes.

"We need to talk," she says softly, "You need to make sure you save all of the poopy diapers for you daddy. Ok?" The baby closes her eyes, as Wilhelmina holds her close to her heart. She's rubbing the little girl's back when she hears footsteps. Claire steps into the nursery.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."

"She needed changed."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's asleep."

"So?"

"Claire, he hasn't slept in three days."

"That's not the point."

"I'm fine," she lies as she attempts to get up.

Claire approaches cautiously, "Let me take her," she offers.

Wilhelmina finds herself in no position to refuse. Claire takes the baby in one arm, and reaches for Wilhelmina with the other. Finally Wilhelmina makes it out of the rocker.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Wilhelmina asks.

"I thought that you might be hungry, so I brought something to eat," Claire admits as she leaves the nursery. Wilhelmina follows her into the kitchen. She empties the contents of the bag, and then goes over to the cabinet for a plate. She reaches for the handle on the cabinet door, but recoils quickly. Without a word Claire opens the cabinet, and takes out a plate. She hands the plate to Wilhelmina, and takes a seat at the table, with the baby. Wilhelmina takes a seat next to her with a plate of food.

"Why did you refuse the pain medication?" Claire questions as Wilhelmina chews.

Wilhelmina shrugs.

"Because it's obvious you're in pain."

"I'm fine," she lies.

Before Wilhelmina can argue the bell rings. Claire flies to the door before Wilhelmina can blink. She looks through the peephole, and opens the door. Marc steps in.

"I brought presents," he announces as he moves toward the kitchen table with pink gift bags.

Wilhelmina stands up to greet him. He begins to move in for a hug. "I wouldn't," Claire warns. Instead, he takes a seat next to Wilhelmina.

"How are you feeling?"

"She feels terrible, but she won't admit it," Claire reveals.

"Why not?"

Wilhelmina glares at the both of them. "Do you want to hold her?" Claire questions.

Marc studies the baby nervously. "She doesn't have teeth yet, she won't bite," Wilhelmina points out.

"Ok," he agrees.

Claire carefully places the baby in his arms. He carefully studies the baby for several moments.

"Does she have hair?" he asks.

Claire silently pulls the striped, pink, cap of the little girl. Marc's face lights up when he sees the thick jet black hair. "You're gorgeous," he tells the little girl. Her eyes flutter open and look at him for a moment. She grimaces and closes her eyes. Claire puts the cap back on her head.

"So does she have a name yet?"

"No, Marc," Wilhelmina answers in irritation.

"So what do you call her?"

"Peanut," Claire reveals.

"Have you narrowed down your name choices yet?"

"Not really. If we don't pick one in the next year she'll just have to be peanut."

"You can't be serious," he stares at Wilhelmina.

"This isn't an issue you want to get into Marc," Claire warns.

"Why not?"

"Daniel and I have a name war going on," Wilhelmina admits.

"What does that mean?"

"He wants to name her Emma Rose, and I'd like to name her Valentina Noel."

"And they're both too stubborn to compromise."

"Poor kid. You might end up a Peanut, or a Princess, or Primrose," Marc comments.


	37. She's Everything

He rolls over and realizes that he's alone. He listens quietly, but he hears nothing. He crawls out of bed, and wanders down the hall. He stops in the doorway of the nursery. He listens, and watches. Wilhelmina traces the sleeping baby's lips. She smiles, and the baby's eyes flutter open for an instant.

"Hi beautiful girl," she says softly.

Daniel watches as his wife slowly rocks their sleeping daughter. The little girl sleeps obliviously in a warm pink sleeper. Wilhelmina touches the baby's socked foot with her finger. The little girl squirms.

"Sorry. I didn't know that you were ticklish."

Daniel looks at his watch. It tells him that it's fifteen after three.

"Keely," Wilhelmina whispers softly. The baby's eyes flutter open. She locks eyes with Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina smiles. Daniel steps into the room. Wilhelmina's eyes never leave the little girl in her arms. Daniel stops in front of the rocking chair. He reaches for his daughter. Wilhelmina carefully surrenders her. He swaddles the baby, and holds her in one arm. He holds out his other hand to Wilhelmina.

"I can get up on my own."

"You don't have to do everything on your own," he reminds her.

She doesn't answer. He steps back, and allows her to get up on her own. She winces as she stands up.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he insists.

Her eyes meet his. He doesn't say a word. With his free arm he pulls her close to her. She stands against him, tensely. He places a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Wil, go to bed."

"I can't," she answers.

"Why not?"

"I worry that I'm not going to hear her."

"There is a crib in our room," he reminds her.

"I don't want to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. She's my daughter too."

She opens her mouth to argue. He puts up his finger and shakes his head. He walks out of the room with the baby, and flips off the light. She follows behind him. When he reaches the bedroom he carefully lays the baby in the crib. He then helps Wilhelmina into bed. He flips off the lamp and crawls in next to her.

"Did you choose a name?" he questions.

"I've given up on compromising. I don't care if you like it or not."

"Ok, what did you decide?"

"You're not upset?"

"You almost died giving birth to her, I'm not going to argue if you want to name her something, as long as it's reasonable."

"Valentina wasn't reasonable?"

"No," he answers, "What is my daughter's name?"

"Keely Hope," Wilhelmina reveals.

"I like it," he admits, "Now let's go to bed."

She closes her eyes, he gives her space. She pulls her covers up to her chin.

"My feet are cold," she tells him.

"I didn't know if I was allowed on your side of the bed or not. You growled at me last time. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm cold. Get over here."

"Ok," he agrees.

When she wakes up she finds Daniel standing next to the crib, holding baby Keely.

"Don't tell your mom, but I think that she's lost the thrown."

Wilhelmina slips out of bed. She tiptoes up to him. Standing behind him she says, "I heard that."

"Sorry," he answers, turning around to face her.

He pulls a ringing phone out of his pocket. She slips the baby out of his arms.

"Hello?" he answers, stepping out of the room. A minute later he returns to the room.

"Who was it?" she questions.

"Work," he admits.

"Go," she replies.

"I had an idea."

"You have lots of those," she points out.

"Ha ha."

"What's going on?"

"They need someone to guide them. They can't handle anything on their own."

"That's why you're in charge."

"I was thinking that you could go."

"Me? You want me to go?"

"You've been in this apartment for days. It would do you some good to get out, and get some fresh air."

"What makes you think that I want to leave her?"

"You love her, but I know that there is only so much crying, and pooping you can handle."

"Speaking of pooping..."

"She just went," he reveals.

"You want me to go?"

"I can stay with her. It shouldn't take more than an hour or, two. Think of it as a trial run."

"Ok," she agrees.

"Do you have something to wear?"

"I'm sure that I can find something."

An hour later he's sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Keely sleeps in her bouncy seat, on the counter. Wilhelmina grabs her purse.

"That's what you're wearing?" He raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're wearing jeans."

"I just had a baby, get off my case," she insists.

"I like it, I'm just surprised," he admits.

She rolls her eyes as she slips on her high heels. She has on a pair of dark wash jeans, a bright blue shirt, and a dark, fitted blazer.

"You don't like it?"

"It's just not you."

"The dresses hurt."

"Hurt?"

"My incision."

"Right."

"I'll be back soon," she promises as she kisses him.

"Be safe, don't make to many people cry."

She kisses baby Keely on the cheek, "Bye baby Princess."

"Don't give her any ideas," he warns.

"Me? She's already wrapped around your finger."


End file.
